Mitad y Mitad
by CuteMoon
Summary: Bella pierde a su futuro esposo minutos antes de su boda.Luego de pensarlo,cree que haría bien donando sus órganos,lo que ella no sabía, esque en la universidad, encontraría al chico de ojos verdes al que le dieron el corazón de su difunto prometido...
1. Mi hermosa Boda

**Mitad y Mitad  
**

- Estás preciosa hijita- me dijo mi madre- mírate nada más, ayer eras un bebé, y cuando menos lo espero estás vestida de novia llegando a la iglesia- lagrimeó.

- Oh, mamá, soy tan feliz!- le contesté dandole un abrazo, aunque en la limusina entre el vestido y nosotras dos era complicado.

Y asi era, yo era tan, pero tan feliz. Estaba a punto de casarme con el hombre de mi vida, con el que tanto amo. Jacob Black, ya era mío, ya nos habíamos casado por civil, y ya me juró mil veces su amor, pero ahora, ante Dios, jurariamos amor eterno. Él es todo para mí, es mi cielo, mi luna, mi sol y mis estrellas, lo amo más que a nada. Él siempre estaba ahí para mí, recuerdo ayer a la noche, me dio el típico miedo pre-boda.

_- Jake…estoy asustada…-le dije en un susurro- y si… y si esto no está bien? Y si nos sale mal?_

_- Tranquila amor, sabes que siempre estaré aquí a tu lado. Siempre encontraré la forma de estar contigo, ni la muerte misma podría alejarme de ti Houston, te amo y nunca dejaré de cuidarte- me consoló, me agradaba que me llamara Houston , me decía así porque cuando me enojaba hablaba demasiado y él una vez me dijo " HOUSTON, PARA" y yo me callé por la verguenza, asi que mi lindo indiecito consideró que era digno de recordar que me hubiera callado en ese estado de ira._

Sólo con eso me bastó para sentirme segura nuevamente. Y aquí estaba, con mi precioso vestido de novia. Era de seda, blanco que contrastaba con mi cabello castaño, mangas musculosas y escote en pico, haciendo mi busto más voluptuoso, tenía bordados de flores no demasiado visibles, y su caida era hermosa. Preferí usar una tiara no muy llamativa, ni a Jake ni amí nos gustaba llamar demasiado la atención… Bueno, a él si… pero yo no quería llevar un velo gigante con 5 personas atrás mio toda la fiesta para poder caminar. La tiara era tan delicada y hermosa que me sentía preciosa de verla. Mis zapatos eran sandalias sin demasiado taco, la torpeza es mi mejor amiga, en realidad eran unas sandalias chatas con apenas tacon. Debo admitir, mi peinado era mágico, el cabello suelto pero clips de gancho recogian de a poco alguno mechones para que el resto cayera en rizos por mi espalda formando un prolija y delicada V. Mi maquillaje hacía que mis ojos cafés fueran más profundos y mis facciones mas bonitas.

Estaba realmente linda, y así me sentía.

Hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, iba a serlo, en un rato sería Isabella Marie Swan de Black ante la iglesia, pero principalmente, era el voto de amor eterno. Sí, me había casado con Jake por civil, pero eso solo era para la ley. No era tan importante y especial para mí.

Además, esta noche sería mi primera vez, y sería con el único hombre con el que querría hacer eso. Hoy empezaba una nueva vida, junto a mi dulce indiecito Jacob. Lo malo es que no tendriamos invitados de su familia, ya que es huerfano y nunca conoció al resto de la suya. Fue criado por una familia de La Push, pero hace tiempo que no los ve, a los 18 años se fue a vivir por su cuenta, estudiando abogacía y trabajando, hace 5 años vive así, independientemente. Es tan lindo y admirable….

- Bella… ya casi llegamos linda- me recordó Renée, mi madre. Por un momento me sentí nerviosa y con ganas de correr hacia quien sabe donde, pero luego recordé cual era la razon del nerviosismo, y pasé a estar ansiosa. Jacob seguro estaba con Quil – su mejor amigo- dentro de la iglesia, esperandome. Llegamos a la puerta del punto de ceremonia, y nunca me sentí tan energetica y feliz. Bajé con cuidado y mi padre, Charlie, desde afuera me tendió al mano para ayudarme a pararme y colocar en orden mi lindo vestido.

- Bells, Jake no ha llegado aún, esperaremos un rato más, de seguro esta restrasado por el tránsito.- me dijo Charlie.

- Si, de seguro, pero que no se tarde demasiado, que venga a pie si es necesario- replicó mi madre. La miré con cara de regaño y calló.

Esperamos 10 minutos, y yo comencé a tener una mala corazonada. Algo sucedía… bah, debían de ser los nervios…. Mis padres me llevaron a una pequeño cuarto a la derecha del altar por la parte de atrás. Ahí no podrían verme ni Jacob cuando llegara, ni los invitados. Mientras yo husmeaba por la puertita entreabierta si mi futuro esposo llegaba, pero la puerta no se movía.

Pasados 8 minutos, me empecé a preocupar… ¿Y si algo sucedió?

* * *

_Hooola, bueno, espero que les haya gustadoo, al principio este fic va a ser bastante triiste, pero después es mejor :P_

Saben que pueden dar ideas si asi lo desean, y dar criticas, siempre vienen bien:P Y bueno, me encantan los reviews, asi que agradecería que me comentaran qué les pareceXD

Igual el primer capitulo no dice mucho, lo mejor se viene despues jejejej

**_Graacias por leer y GRAACIAS SI ME DEJAS REVIEW_**

:) Besooooooooos


	2. No me dejes

Capítulo 2

_Pasados 8 minutos, me empecé a preocupar… ¿Y si algo sucedió?_

- Papá, ve a decirle a Embry que llame a Quil o a Jacob al móvil a ver qué sucede…-pedí. Charlie asintió y se dirigió a la primera fila donde estaba Embry, el otro mejor amigo de Jake. Embry emprendió camino a la salida para escuchar mejor hablando, supuse.

Mi padre volvió a mi lado y me acarició al espalda.

- De seguro está por llegar mi niña- me consoló.

- Espero que esté todo bien…-contesté.

-Así será Bella, Jacob te ama y si no fuera por un inconveniente nunca tardaría en llegar a su boda contigo.

Vimos a Embry correr a través del pasillo de la iglesia con lágrimas en los ojos y con rostro horrorizado. Se me puso el bello de punta, supe que algo iba mal y empecé a respirar más rápido de lo normal. Mi amigo llegó en un segundo hasta nosotros. Mis padres se veían igual de asustados.

- Que pasó Embry?!?- preguntó alarmada mi madre. Él la miró con rostro apenado y deseperado, para luego voltear su cabeza hacia mí. Me miró con lástima, su rostro seguía nervioso y aterrorizado.

- Jacob, él…él…- se trababa tan insoportablemente, no pude evitar gritarle.

- QUE EMBRY, JACOB QUÉ?-

- Él, chocó, lo chocaron…él está mu…mu…riendo, es…es…tá en el Hosp…ital San Miguel… no..no despierta, no… aplasto el volkswagen- mis ojos se abrieron como si me hubiesen electrocutado, y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Sin importarme mi mal equilibrio, levanté mi vestido y corrí a traves de la alfombra bordo camino a la salida, me di cuenta que lloraba descontroladamente y daba gritos ahogados mezclados con sollozos. Mi Jake estaba mal, podía sentirlo. Escuché a mi padre y madre corriendo tras de mí gritando que me detuviera, pero no podía. Debía llegar a donde mi sol estaba, y no importaba cómo.

Salí de la iglesia, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar del dolor en mi vaso por la mala respiración debido a los sollozos. Algo en mí latía diciendo que él se iría, yo debía impedirlo.

El hospital estaba a unas cuadras asi que aumenté velocidad, nada importaba, si se me salian las piernas, no me preocupaba, solo debía llegar. Alcancé a ver a Seth, mi corriendo detrás de mí a media cuadra con Charlie media más atrás.

Llegué y corrí por las puertas, mirando por doquier donde pudiera estar. Entonces, por la puerta de emergencias, entró una camilla con un hombre moreno, con pantalones de esmoquin y una camisa blanca manchada de sangre, junto con médicos que gritaban y se movñian a toda velocidad a su alrededor. Su carita que tantas veces admiré estaba golpeada y tenía cortes, movió su cabeza para mirarme y sus ojitos negros brillaron ante mí. Solté un sollozo muy sonoro. Mi Jacob estaba en esa maldita camilla. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y pude leer sus lastimados labios que decian "sé feliz" con un indicio de sonrisa, y comenzaba a tener combulsiones.

- LO PERDEMOS, TRAIGAN ESTABILIZADOR Y SUBAN EL OXÍGENO! –gritaba un doctor. Todo pasaba en 3 segundos.

- VAMOS VAMOS MUEVANSE!- todos corrían mientras el amor de mi existencia convulsionaba. Corrí hacia él y enfermeras me tomaron por los brazos y el torso.

- NO, NOO JACOB NO ME DEJES! NO- escuché gritos desgarradores, como si torturaran a quien los emitía.. Mi respiración eran sollozos y gritos deseperados mientras su hermoso cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se perdían en ningun punto.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, ví como dejaba de moverse y sus ojos se quedaban sin luz.

-NNOO!!!- gritaba aquella chica que antes pidió por la presencia del chico moreno. Esa era yo. Mis lágrimas salían sin cesar mientras los doctores gritaban y corrian y todo se movía tan despacio a mi alrededor. Como si pudiera ver cómo su alma se elevaba en el aire y dejaba su cuerpo sin nada. Como si pudiera ver como cada beso que me dio, se elevaba en el aire con la dulzura de sus labios, que ahora eran piel desteñida y no los carnosos y rojizos que me habian besado tanto. La luz de su sonrisa se elevaba también, me saludaba y me decía que debía irse, y que nunca volvería a verla excepto en recuerdos que no le hacían justicia. Pude ver como mi razón de vivir se iba, y cómo mi alma se moría, se marchitaba en ese segundo que el destino decidió hacer de las suyas con su hermosa vida y su alegre espiritu, para tambiñen destruirme en el momento que dijeron los medicos dijeron:

- No podemos hacer nada… es muy tarde.

* * *

_Hoola, sí, ya sé, triste, deprimente, un capitulo...fuerte._

_Pero esto es el fic, jeje y espero que les guste igual, no es siempre asi de tragico, pero vamos a ver como lo toma Beellaa, y que hacen en general... Bueno les quiero contar en algun que otro capítulo tal vez aparece un EDWARD POV, pero porque es necesario para el desarrollo de ciertas partes de la novela, pero principalmente es Bella POV. _

_Bueno, les vuelvo a avisar que si quieren agregarme, tengo un mail para chatear con gente de fanfiction : ****_

_Asi que el/la que quiera mandar mail o pedir ayuda en alguna cosa, no probleem!  
_

_YY MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS PORR LOS REVIEWS! SON LO MEEJOR! JAJAJ_

Y AUNQUE NO PASÉ POR TODAS AUN, SÍ VI ALGUNOS DE SUS FICS, REVIEW CON REVIEW SE PAGA(???) AJAJA CHISTE CHISTE.

_GRACIAS POR TODO, SALUDOOOS Y SIGAN DEJANDO OPINION SI ES QUE PUEDEN =)  
_


	3. Pérdida

Capítulo 3

_- No podemos hacer nada…es muy tarde._

- NOOO!!!!NOOOOOAAAAAAAA NO POR DIOS NOOO!- gritaba, gritaba y me abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida, que en estos momentos tendría que estar conmigo, en nuestra fiesta de bodas bailando el bals y diciendome que me amaba como yo a él. Lo abracé como si mi amor pudiera revivirlo, con el cuerpo del torso para arriba sobre Jacob, y el resto pataleando contra alguien que trataba de sujetarme y abrazarme en vano. Luego escuché los sollozos de mi madre y vi a Seth, que esuchaba mis gritos atonito y horrorizado. Mi padre abrazaba a mi madre, pero ella vino a abrazrame a mí, pero no pudo, yo seguía gritando y abrazando a su cadáver mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

- Noooooo, NO JAKE NOOO, VAMOS A CASARNOS AMOR!! NOO, MAMITA DIME QUE DESPIERTARA!- gritaba sin control, algo en mí me decía que me comportaba como una niña, pero mi subconsciente habia hecho una burbuja protectora en esos 10 largos segundos. Una burbuja que me decía que él solo estaba dormido, pero mi parte cuerda decía que él nunca despertaría de neuvo. Yo sabía que así era, pero no podía aceptarlo, era como dejarle ir.- MAMAAAAA, POR QUÉ?! MAMA AYUDAME, AYUDALO MAMAA- grité llorando y suplicando me volteé a los labios de mi amado y lo besé mientras le susurraba- mi amorcito, despierta, no puedes irte, debes estar conmigo, me dijiste que siempre lo harias Jacob, Jake, amor, te amo…no me dejes… por favor- lloraba, pero al ver su cara sin vida, mis nervios sufrieron un ataque.- NAAOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- mi mente se dividó en dos: una parte que me decía que debía organizar mis ideas, y la otra completamente irracional, que me obligaba a golpear y gritar desaforadamente. Mi parte consciente sentía a los doctores tratando de tenerme junto con Charlie y Seth, pero yo pataleaba y golpeaba todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino arrugando mi hermoso vestido de novia, que creí que Jake adoraría. Al recordar que en este momento tendría que estar a mi lado, dandome un beso, comiendo a mi lado en nuestra fiesta, escuchandome decirle cuanto lo amo, me hizo deseperar más, y mis gritos se volvieron más descontrolados y aterradores. Pronto sentí un pinchazo y todo se volvió negro. Estaba en un lugar todo negro, vi a Jacob, pero no el cadáver, vi su cara de preocupación, me miraba. Creí que lo de su muerte había sido una asquerosa pesadilla, y todavía debía despertarme, para comenzar a vivir el día de mi boda. Ví su cara de miedo mirandome, y me veía a mi con un vestido de novia, maquillaje corrido, el delineador desprolijo por las lágrimas hacía que hubieran marcas negras de las mismas., mi vestido arrugado y no tan blanco como lo recordaba. Entonces comprendí, estaba soñando. Soñaba con mi imagen después de salir de aquella iglesia, soñaba con la cara de Jacob, si me estuviera mirando. Pero yo no podría notar su mirada sobre mí nunca más.

Luego, todo se olvió negro. Ya estaba consciente pero no quería abrir mis ojos. Quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, abrir mis ojos cafés y ver su cara de ángel junto a mí. Pero eso no iba a suceder. Mi corazón estaba tan seco, Jacob se llevó cada gota de amor que había producido, estaba en decadencia. No faltaría demasiado para que este dejara de latir debido al dolor, eso era lo que me tranquilizaba. Saber que yo no podía vivir sin mi Jacob, asi que pronto lo seguiría.

Con dificultad, y la mayor fuerza de voluntad del mundo abrí mis ojos. Noté mis lágrimas caer, pero estaba en silencio, y lo unico que movia eran mis ojos. Mi madre estaba a mi lado, y me observaba tratando de descifrar mi estado.

Enfoqué la mirada en ella, quien lagrimeó y me abrazó fuertemente. Mientras me dejaba abrazar, le deolví el abrazo llorando, y a través de mis lagrimas pude notar que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

- Hija, mi amor no tengo palabras para ti, solo puedo abrazarte y brindarte mi apoyo y amor, debes ser fuerte, Jake no querría que estuvieras así- mi corazón se estremció al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, pero mi madre tenía razon, él deseaba otra cosa.

- Lo sé mamá, por eso, trataré de continuar con mi vida, aunque duela respirar, seguiré recordándolo y amándolo cada día de mi existencia, y derramando lágrimas en su memoria, convertiré el dolor en voluntad, lo haré por ti y por papá… y tambien por él- dije entre lágrimas.

* * *

_**Bueno, sé que este capitulo termina trsite, pero no puedo evitar estar MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY FELIZ por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ay gracias en serio muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar!!**_

_**Hace muchisimo no em sentía así de feliz!**_

_**Los ultimos meses fueron malos para mí, y las ultimas 4 semanas horribles, pero en serio que fueron muy malos, ni mi siempre presente optimismo em ayudaba! pero me siento tan feliz de que les guste, asi que gracias, no saben lo que significa paras mí, escribir ahora es mi mundo aparte, y es hermoso que a ustedes les guste lo que hago.**_

_**GRACIAS, SON LO MAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Y si quieren me agregan, para pedirme ayuda con algo, o simplemente charlar sobre la vida o twilight o fanfics jaja.**_


	4. Mejor dormida que despierta

Capítulo 4

"… _y también por él- dije entre lágrimas-"_

- Sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado. Debes ser fuerte, tu puedes Bella, tu eres fuerte mi niña- decía mi madre abrazándome fuerte- lamento que te sedaran, tuviste un ataque de nervios, pasaste 6 horas dormida-.

A pesar de prometer tratar, seguí llorando y recordandolo media hora. Hasta que golpearon la puerta. Renée se levantó de la cama y la abrió. Ni siquiera me molesté en saber quién era, nada me importaba, que me dejaran sumirme en mi mundo por unos días.

- Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Eleazar Denali, lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió…- dijo un hombre. Volví mis ojos hacia él, era joven y apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules, en ellos había de verdad compasión por mí. Pude notarlo.- Isabella… estoy seguro que él te amaba, debes de ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Él siempre estará contigo, la muerte no rompe lazos, sabes?- era la mejor frase de consuelo que había escuchado hasta ahora.

- Gracias- mascullé.

- No tienes por qué. Ahora, dime, con respecto a salud fisica, como te sientes? Tuviste un ataque de nervios -inquirió mientras miraba un aparato, reconocí un _holter_ y lo examinaba.

- No siento nada Doctor- le contesté. Dirigio su mirada hacia mí, y me dijo:

- Esta bien, este aparato hablará por ti, trata de estar tranquila-_ "por supuesto, hoy ha sido un día relajado, no me costará estar tranquila"_ viva el sarcasmo.

Vagué mi visión por la pequeña ventana, mientras trataba de pensar qué iba a hacer. Luego de unos minutos, el Dr. Volvió a hablarme.

- Isabella, hay un tema que tengo que hablar contigo, lo emjro sería hacerlo ahora, pero si no te sientes como para charlar puedo venir más tarde…- me explicó.

- Dígame Doctor, que puedo hacer por usted?- en ese momento me di cuenta que mi madre miraba al señor con curiosidad.

- En realidad no es por mí, es por otra persona…verás Isabella- lo inerrumpí.

- Puede decirme Bella

- Bien-sonrió-, verás Bella, Jacob… murió por un paro cardíaco, él no estaba dañado más que en sus pulmones, lo que le dificultó respirar, y los golpes externos también colaboraban en la desgracia. Después de eso solo tuvo una hemorragia interna en su estómago, pero todos los demás organos estan…bien.- comencé a sospechar lo que me diría, pero decidi asentir y dejarlo terminar- mientras dormías, una vecina del señor Black, trajo un papel donde él mismo afirmaba el querer donar sus órganos si algo le sucedía, pero al estar casado por civil contigo en el momento de su partida, tu debes también firmar, ya que su aclaración no estaba firmada por nada más que por él, es un simple papel, en un juzgado no tiene mucho valor, pero si tu autorizas la donación de sus órganos, el tramite será valido y pueden salvar vidas Bella…-me aclaró.

Por un momento quise golpearlo ¿sacar pedazos de Jacob?! Estaba loco?!

* * *

_Hola gente:)_

_Como estan? espero que más que bien, bueno este capitulo tambien es tristexd_

_Pero estoy muy feliz por tener 17 reviews! en serio es muy lindo y te alienta a seguir subiendo y escribiendo._

_AVISO: Bella y Edward digamos que no se conocen hasta unso cuantos capítulos pero pasan cosas donde sí se ven, ah, y para las fans de Jasper:P, él será un gran amigo de Bells y aparece en el 8vo capitulo;)_

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ah, y si quieren saberXD Cute moon significa "Linda Luna" o Luna

Saludos y suerte en todo!

**_Atenciooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: POR FAVOR, NECESITO AYUDA CON UN TEMA RESPECTO A FANFICTION. NECESITO SABER COMO SUBIR UNA FOTO, UNA IMAGEN. POR EJ. BELLA TENDRA UN AUTO QUE ESTARIA BUENO QUE HUBIERA UNA FOTO PERO NO SÉ SUBIRLA, ME VENDRÍA BIEN AYUDA. SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHISIMO!!! _**

**_SI ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME, ME LO PODRIA DECIR POR REVIEW O POR MSN: _**

**_ENSERIO ME ENCANTARIA SI ME AYUDARAN JEJE!_**

**_SALUDOSS  
_**


	5. Una importante decision

Capítulo 5

_¿¡ Estaba loco?!_

Pero luego me di cuenta de su ultima frase _"pueden salvar vidas Bella"_, mi sol no estaba en este mundo y sin embargo seguia queriendo ayudar. Las lágrimas de orgullo por él comenzaron a salir. Cumpliría su voluntad.

- Donde debo firmar?- pregunté. Me dio una gran sonrisa, y sacó de un portafolio un papel. Lo leí, lo firmé y el Dr. Denali me beso la frente.

- No sabes a cuántas personas haces feliz con esto Bella. Debo irme.- me sonrió y antes de que pudiera salir, le pregunté-.

- Doctor… podría saber… cuando…cuando será el primer transplante?- su cara de descompuso a un poco de miedo a mi reaccion.

- Bella, hay una muchacho, necesita un corazón, él está muriendo, solo le queda una semana, necesitamos en seguida probar este corazón en él…te agradezco personalmente, es el hijo de un médico del hospital- respondió.

- oh…bueno…deseale que se mejore…creo…-le dije.

Él me sonrió y me informó- preparate que firmaré tu alta- con esto salió de la habitación. Parecio como si eso fuera un premio por la firma, pero lo ignoré.

Renée se me acercó y me abrazo.

- Eres tan buena persona, estoy orgullosa de ti Bells- me felicitó.

- Gracias ma…- mi voz sonaba un poco mejor, pero el dolor seguía presente. Aunque cuando firmé ese trámite, sentí como si Jake estuviese cerca mio, como si me agradeciera estar firmando. Eso me tenía mas tranquila.

Luego de un rato, yo me sentía sin vida, sabía que Jacob nunca me abandonaría, pero la separacion fisica, no poder verlo nunca más, ni besarlo, ni sentir su abrazo o esuchcar sus hermosas palabras me mataba. Mis lagrimas seguian cayendo pero tenía mi rostro sereno cuando me miré al espejo. Pero no podía seguir así, él no querria esto, yo debia seguir y contactarme con el a traves de nuestro amor.

- Él no te ha dejado Bella, solo se llevaron su cuerpo, él te dio su corazon, estara contigo siempre, te lo prometió…-me insistía mirandome al espejo del baño, donde acababa de cepillar mis dientes y cabello. Alguna lagrima rebelde volvio a descende por mi mejilla, pero me deshice de ella. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el dolor me invadiera, me embriagué en su recuerdo y luego respiré profundamente.

Salí del baño y allí estaba mi madre, terminando de guardar unos papeles. Se volteó y me sonrió.

- Vamos pequeña? Tu padre y Seth nos esperan en el auto a la salida. Leah se ha ido, debía solucionar…- Renée dejo de hblar, peor sabía que ella habia ido a avisar lo sucedido a la iglesia.

- Vamos-le contesté.

Salimos al gran pasillo, y nos dirigimos hacia la recepcion conde una enfermera nos atendio.

- Diganme señoritas en que puedo ayudarlas?- preguntó.

- Venía a entregar el papel del alta- conestó mi madre.

- Muy bien…-la mujer se detuvo observando el papel que Renée acababa de darle- sí, firma del médico, de la madre, todo en orden. Pueden retirarse cuando lo deseen. Mucha suerte.

- Gracias- respondio mi madre. Fuimos a la puerta y al ver que el auto no estaba, nos sentamos en una de las sillas.

En eso, vi a una mujer muy bonita de pelo color caramelo, junto con un medico, parecía buscar desesperada a alguien. Me distraje esuchando el motor de nuestro auto, y nos levantamos camino a él, donde mi padre me mirab triste y Seth trataba de darme una sonrisa. Volví a mirar a esa mujer, preguntaba algo a la enfermera quien miraba los papeles. Renée me tomo la mano, me sonrio y emprendimos camino hacia nuestro coche, hasta que esuché un "ESPERA POR FAVOR!".

* * *

_HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA de nuevo!!!_

_ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEEN TODOS, Y GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS MUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS POR LOS REVIEEWS!_

_EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE BELLA CONOCE A ESME Y CARLISLE :)_

_Pero no a Edward ni a Jaasper:P_

_jajaaj bueno gracias muchas a _ miadharu28 por la ayuda!!

Recuerde, si quieren charlar o pedirme ayuda con algun tema de ff: ;)

Saluuudotes y espero que les este gustando el fic :)


	6. Conociendo a los Señores Cullen

Capítulo 6

"_ESPERA POR FAVOR!"_

Mi madre y yo nos dimos vuelta y pude ve a la señora de cabellos caramelo y el doctor, corriendo hacia mi… que pasaba? Me decian a mí?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba siendo abrazada por la mujer y el doctor me miraba con felicidad y … agradecimiento?

- Ay gracias, gracias, gracias!!!- me repetía.

- Disculpe señora…la conozco?-pregunté.

- Yo… yo, soy la madre del chico al que le daran el corazon… gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradecemos esto- repetía entre lágrimas mientras me abrazaba. Me soltó y tomó mis manos.- sé tu situación, y solo puedo decir que eres un ángel, gracias a ti mi hijo puede vivir, eres un ángel enviado del cielo Isabella.

- Gracias…em..

- Esme, Esme Cullen, y él es mi esposo Carlisle – me aclaró y señaló al doctor, quien me dio un rapido abrazo y me agradeció.

- Gracias, muchisimas gracias, y lamento mucho lo que te sucedió.

- Gracias señor Cullen.

Ellos me sonrieron. Eran muy guapos la verdad, Esme tenía estatura baja, pero no muy enana, su cara parecia en forma de corazón y sus ojos eran chocolate, parecía muy buena y tierna. En cuanto a Carlisle, él era alto y rubio, con ojos celestes y su cuerpo era musculoso pero no exagerado. Ambos parecían muy amables.

- Mi hijo solo contaba con una o dos semanas más de vida con el corazon artificial, y no tenia esperanzas, pero tú viniste para salvarlo y darnos fe nuevamente, gracias Isabella.

- Por favor digame Bella.

- Solo si tu nos llamas por nuestros nombres y nos tuteas**(tutear en mi pais es llamar por tú/vos)**.- contestó sonriendo el doctor. En otro momento le hubiera dado mi mejor sonrisa, eran tan agradecidos y buenos…pero ahora estaba en estado muerto, cuando no sabes si seguir y dar tu mejor esfuerzo o dejar que tu vida sea estar llorando y tirada en una cama.

- Toma, aquí tienes nuestro número, si necesitas cualquier cosa, desde dinero hasta lo mas insolito, sólo llamanos y estaremos ahí para ti, y esta es una pequeña carta que te manda mi Edward, no puede moverse demasiado, pero trató de escribir lo más importante…- me explicó Esme.

-No se hubiera molestado, lo hago con gusto, además…Jake quería que fuera así…-le respondí muy a mi pesar, dolía mucho decir su nombre…hace 8 horas iba a casarse conmigo, ahora debría estar festejando mi boda, y sin embargo estaba hablando con los padres del chico al que doné el corazón de mi amor....- Bueno.. me esperan, debo irme, salude a su hijo, y mucha suerte, espero que el corazón le sirva y que todos puedan estar en paz de nuevo…-le desée.

- Igualmente querida, y, recuerda, debes ser fuerte, la vida golpea y golpea, tratando de que caigas y te rindas, pero no la dejes ganar, debes luchar contra el dolor, sé que no se irá, la tragedia por la que estas pasando es muy dolorosa, pero si puedes aprender a manejarlo…- me consoló el Sr. Carlisle.

Los saludé, y una vez en el auto, luego de saludar a Charlie y a Seth, simplemente callé y me arinconé contra la puerta trasera izquierda, para leer lo que el chico me había escrito.

Cuidadosamente, abrí el sobre, y no sé por qué pero estaba nerviosa. Algo me decía que ese chico era especial… tal vez me sentía así porque tendría el corazón de Jacob. Tomé aire y me preparé para ver su contenido.

"_Gracias, has salvado mi vida, eres un ángel para mí. _

_Siento mucho lo que te pasó. _

_Edward"_

Me sorprendió la elegancia de su caligrafía estando…bueno, en su estado. Guarda suavemente el papel junto con el número de esta familia. _" Espero que Edward se encuentre bien…"_ pensé. Y no sé por qué pero al pensar en su nombre algo dentro de mi se revolvió, y no creo que hayan sido nauseas….

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Pasé dos días en mi habitación, necesitaba pensar. Ahuyentar el dolor no podía, pero como dijo el doctor de cabellos rubios _"…puedes aprender a manejarlo…". _Necesitaba pensár qué sería de mi vida, en 3 meses entraría a la universidad de Phoenix, Jacob iba a ir conmigo, pero ahora…¿realmente quería ir?

Siempre había querido estudiar, y por mi esfuerzo gané una beca en la universidad más prestigiosa de Phoenix, pero ahora no sabía que hacer….

Reflexionaba sobre esto cuando mi madre entró en mi cuarto, llevaba una bandeja con comida.

- Hija, debes comer algo…

- Lo sé mamá, solo es que he estado pensando…

- Quieres charlar sobre algo…?- inquirió Renée.

- No sé, sólo sé que estoy confundida…ir a la universidad este año no me llama más la atención…no lloro, no me quejo, porque no siento nada…-le conté. Ella me miró con sus ojos de madre, esos que te entendian…a veces.

- Bella, siempre quisiste estudiar literatura, y ahora tienes la oportunidad, no te digo que olvides a Jacob, pero debes tratar de seguir adelante, uno no puede sumergirse en el dolor y la nada, debe ser fuerte, de eso trata la vida, de seguir, aunque te caigas mil veces, el valor, es poder levantarte, él siempre te protegerá desde donde quiera que este, pero debes…continuar – cualquiera se hubiera enojado con ese comentario…pero al fin al cabo tenía razon, no puedo vivir aferrada a un cadáver, debo aferrarme a su alma, invisible pero presente.- además, tu papá quería darte una sorpresa, pero como dice que no es beuno en estos temas, me pidió que yo te contara, en realidad es de los dos, pero…bueno, primero quiero que me diga que harás.

- Bueno…tienes un poco de razón…iré a la universidad.

* * *

**Hoola**

**como andan??**

**gracias muchas por los reviews! (me gusta decir gracias muchas, desde ayer XD)**

**bueno, quería decirles, la operacion no va a estar :S, porque por ahora es solo Bella's POV, Edward's POv va a haber pocos, los necesarios, excepto que me agarre un patatús y quiera hacer Edward's POV ajjaja.**

**Por las dudas, aclaro, me acabo de acordar despues de 6 capitulos ^^**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mia :D, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura casualidad (Y) jejejej.**

**Y, aunqeu a ellas no les gusta twilight, y no leen ficsXD les quiero mandar saludos a mis mejores amigas, las mas lindas del mundo que las adoro con mi alma, y son las que me dan alegría y hacen que ir al colegio sea más llevadero ajjaja. LAS AMO, lalita:), camila olga jajaja(no se llama camila olga, yo le pongo ese nombre porque no le gusta muajajaj (L)), y las dos boludongas fans del feo de rulos hermano del otro feo que envidia a ROOB,jajajaj.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Cutemoon* :)  
**


	7. Reflexiones

_**Capitulo 7**_

- Bueno, entonces sí te gustara la sorpresa…tata taran tatan- decía Renée emocionada- Charlie y yo te compramos un nuevo auto, un ford ka 2009 para que lleves a Phoenix …- wow, un auto?!

- Renée…es en serio?- pegunté, sabía que ella no bromeaba, pero era increíble, eso me ayudaría a comenzar mi vida de otra manera y poder disfrutar de mi independencia

- Claro que sí cariño!- no pude evitarlo, me lancé a sus brazos y algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, a pesar de todo, ellos intentaban sacarme adelante.

- Gracias mamá, no deberían haberse molestado tanto por mí…

- Tal vez, pero quisimos molestarnos, y si pudieramos nos molestaríamos aún más- me dijo con una sonrisa-, cuando tu padre vuelva traerá el nuevo auto con él y podrás usarlo…-me aclaró. La verdad no me entusiasmaba demasiado el auto, sólo me agradaba la idea de independizarme y poder vivir sola, estaría más tranquila.

-Muuuuchas Gracias-

Mamá parecía feliz de poder sacarme una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que aunque sonriera y tratara de vivir normalmente, por dentro estaba mal, muy mal, deprimida en silencio. Me prometí que nombraría a Jake solo en mi mente, haría que mi mundo interno siempre estuviera pendiente del él, amandolo, pero afuera, en la vida, no lo volvería a nombrar. Él lo hubiese querido así, un universo que sólo tratara de él, para poder hacer la realidad más llevadera. Una extraña técnica, pero espero que de resultados buenos….

Esperé la llegada de Charlie mirando televisión en la sala, mientras Renée preparaba la cena. Parecía pasta por el aroma a salsa.

Cuando escuché el auto, no entendí por qué pero sentí nervios.

Aunque no estaba super emocionada, debia fingir un poco, pero seguro mis padres entendían que en estos momentos nada em emocionaría. Me levanté y en seguida escuché a mi madre gritar: "llego bella, vamos a ver tu coche!". Pude oir sus pies corriendo ¿acaso siempre tendría esa actitud de adolescente? Esperaba que sí, porque sino yo sería una chica de 18 años totalmente agria.

Al llegar a la puerta Renée me tomo de la mano, y saimos hacia la calle, para ver a Charlie parado contra un hermoso Ford KA 2009 rojo suave, impecable y perfecto para mí.Casi me cae la quijada, ese auto era nuevo y caro, y era mio!

- Oh mamá, papá no deberian…-comencé a quejarme.

- No se aceptan quejas hija, ahora ve a darle una vuelta, porque no lo puedes usar demasiado si quieres tenerlo en este estado cuando entres a la universidad- me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa que formaba arrugitas en sus ojitos.

- Gracias- los abracé fuertemente- no solo por esto que haceis por mi, sino por ayudarme a salir adelante…-

- Siempre estaremos aquí para ti princesa, eres lo más hermoso que tenemos, el fruto de nuestro amor, nunca te dejaremos- me explicó Renée, haciendo que algunas lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, y por las de ella- ahora te quiero ver arriba de ese carro a ver que tal es!- exclamó.

Le sonreí y Charlie me tiró las llaves del auto, las atrapé sorprendentemente, (soy mala en deportes, exceptuando el baile, no me va tan mal), y corrí al auto. Me subí en él y toqué con suavidad el volante y el tapizado del asiento del copiloto.

- Como te hubiese encantado este coche amor…- dije. Y sí, lo hubiera amado, pero más hubiese adorado que dejara de andar en el monovolumen que su padre le vendio al mió hace 2 años, mi pobre y lindo "trasto" era agradable…al menos para mí lo era.

Puse la llave en el contacto y arranqué, el ronroneo del auto te hacia sentir como si estuvieras en una nave espacial, sonreí a mis padres y aceleré.

Luego de dar dos cuadras y pegar la vuelta a casa, me di cuenta que el auto era fantástico, y quería disfrutarlo un poco más. Además había un lugar que quería visitar… hoy necesitaba pensar mucho y luego relajarme al maximo. En al puerta de mi casa, toqué la bocina y mis padres se asomaron por la puerta.

- Iré a pasear, y luego tal vez vaya a ver una película a Port Angels- les grité.

- Quieres que te acompañemos?- inquirió Charlie.

- No, prefiero ir sola, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos al rato!- dicho esto, me mandaron un "adios" con sus manos y entraron a la casa mientras yo aceleraba. Iría al lugar que a cualquiera le provocaba esa sensación de misterio, admiración, ese lujar relajante donde podías hablar con la brisa sintiendote escuchada y sentir la arena en tus pies, viendo en el horizonte un hermoso crepúsculo que apenas comenzaba a suceder, mezcla de cielo celeste con anaranjado, acompañado por un mar de un exquisito azul.

Iría a la playa, pero no a cualquier playa. Sería la primera vez que iría a La Push sin él.

* * *

_Hoola!_

_Como van?_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos!!_

_Espero que les guste el fic…Esta complicado eh? Pero no desesperen amigos! Pronto nuestro Edward llegará!xd_

_Bueno, saludos a todos!!!_


	8. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 8**

"_Sería la primera vez que iría a La Push sin él"._

Tal vez piensan que soy masoquista, sí, sí lo soy, todos lo somos, en algun punto. Tal vez piensan que es demasiado pronto para volver sin su calor abrazandome, pero debía conectarme con él de alguna manera, debía ver lo que él había visto, y sentir el fresco viento del mar que el tanto amaba sentir. No era un deseo, un querer, era una necesidad, viajar a ese mundo onde los unicos habitantes eran su recuerdo y yo.

Estacioné en la calle más cercana a la playa, no quería que el coche nuevo se llenara de arena, no tenía ganas de pasarme el sabado limpiando el auto. Bajé y caminé mirando tranquilamente al ambiente a mi alrededor. Cuando ya tenía vista de la playa, ví que en una parte habia niños con sus padres, y otra zona que parecia para parejas, ya que estaba lleno de parejas besandonse. _"No te quejes nadie te trajo aquí, niña masoquista"_ estúpida conciencia que siempre tiene razón.

Cerré los ojos, y un suspiro más tarde me dirigí a la "seccion" menos habitada de la hermosa playa. Cuando estuve en el lugar deseado saqué de mi bolso la esterilla***(A/A:al menos en mí pais, esterilla es esa como alfombrita que se usa en las playas, la desenrollas y la extiendes y ahí te recuestas, no sé si en otros lugares la llaman disinto:P) **y depués de extenderla usé mi bolso de almohada y me acosté de perfil, mi rostro hacia el mar.

No fue buena idea venir. Apenas vi el mar, vi todos los recuerdos que trataba de evitar para sufrir más, pero al mismo tiempo quería recordar.

Recordar aquellas memorias era mantenerlo vivo, seguir comprometida a su amor. Pero, al mismo tiempo, mi razon me decía que no podía vivir atada al llanto. Me sentía culpable si no pensaba en él, como si lo traicionara, pero si pensaba en él, era pensar en la última vez que lo vi…y eso dolía más que muchas puñaladas. ¿Asi que, vamos Bella, que haremos contigo y tu revoltosa mente?

Dejé que la brisa marina me acariciara el rostro y que el aroma a mar me hiciera sentir sin tensión.

Luego de varios suspiros y una intensa reflexion que me dejó agotada, creo que lo mejor será ir a la universidad, hablar lo justo y necesario, tener alguna amiga tal vez, y ahí quedaría. Pero serían 4 años de ser la antisociable sin hablar con nadie… que confusion no sé que hacer!.

- POR QUE TUVISTE QUE IRTE?!?! PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA TE IRIAS MENTIROSO!- GRITÉ AL MAR CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS. LEVANTÉ UNA ROCA MEDIANA Y LA LANCÉ CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS.- ERES UN MENTIROSO! ME DEJASTE AQUÍ SOLA Y PROMETISTE QUEDARTE- SEFUÍ GRITANDO MIENTRAS CASCADAS DE LÁGRIMAS SALÍAN POR MIS MEJILLAS, Y SON MUCHA FUERZA LANZABA PEQUEÑAS ROCAS AL MAR.

- POR QUE?! POR QUE ME MENTISTE JACOB?!?!- grite y tiré la ultima piedra antes de caer en la arena y ensuciarme mis piernas. Pataleé y lloré un rato, pero era lo que tenía dentro. Uno hace su vida, cree que todo será perfecto cuando de repente ¡pum! El destino te deja en la nada, en un cuarto negro donde no hay suelo ni pared ni techo, solo negro, y te da a elegir un camino. ¿cómo elegir si no puedes ver, ni hay sendas o indicaciones?

- Tranquila, respira, todo estará bien, no debes llorar, eres fuerte y sabes que lo eres, puedes lograrlo Bella!- em repetía a mi misma, pero no puedo seguir obligandome a ser fuerte por siempre. No siempre podré ser el bastón de todo y todos.

Creí que lo mejor era volver a casa, me ducharía, me cambiaría y después vería.

Cuando entré a la casa, Renée enseguida vino ahcia mí.

-Hija, no has comido en todo el dia! Ven te prepararé un sándwich de atun o si prefieres una ensalada o algo...- me dijo.

- Emm.. un sándwich está bien mamá, gracias, mientras me ducharé…-contesté.

- Bien.

Al pasar por la sala hacia las escaleras hice un "hola papá" y me metí en la ducha calentita luego de tomar mi neceser de baño y mi pijama.

Cuando salí, bajé a comer alguna merienda. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, mi madre me dio el sándwich y mientras comía, ella limpiaba.

**2 meses después**

- Bella, adivina quien ha llamado, no lo podrás creer…- dijo mi madre cuando volví del supermercado.

- Quien?-inquirí

- Jazz!- contestó_. ¿Qué?_

- Ja…Jasper…mi Jasper?! Jasper Whitlock!?

- SI! Llamó mientras hacías las compras y dejó su numero para que le llames tú!

Me quedé atónita, Jasper era un gran amigo mío, no lo veía hacía mucho, nos conocimos en el segundo año de la secundaria de Forks, estuvo hasta 3ero pero debió mudarse a Phoenix por un trabajo de su padre, y no lo veía desde entonces. Esos dos años habiamos sido muy amigos, yo era la típica chica que no habla mucho con nadie, y nadie habla mucho con ella, pero él siempre había sido mi amigo y cuidaba de mí, lo invité a la…boda pero no podía ir porque tenía exámenes que le quedaron de su ultimo año de secundaria. Charlie y Renée lo adoraban, es un gran amigo de verdad. Sí que lo extrañaba… y lo necesitaba. A Pesar del tiempo seguía triste.

- Donde esta el numero?- pregunté ansiosa.

- Aquí, en ese imán de la nevera- respondió Renée.

- Él.. lo sabe…?- pregunté. Ella sabía a qué me refería.

* * *

**_Hoola! como estaaan?_**

**_Bueno, mcuhas gracias por lo reviews y toy apurada pero contesto algunos...:_**

__Sandy_31. :_**Los capitulos son cortos, pero subo todos los dias jeje asi que si subo mas largos debo subir dia por medio...no sé ustedes diganme que prefieren... si quien los alargo pero lo que hasta ahora escribi no me alcanza para subir dos dias seguidos de capitulos mas largos....**_

_** y otras mas pero me tardo si pongo todos los nombresxd: Edward aparecera, sean pacientes que aparecerá, y no se ira hasta que yo lo decida.**_

_**Y a todos les agradezco y quiero!**_

**_ATENCION: CUANDO VEAN UNA ESTRELLITA (*)LA IMAGEN EN MI PEERFIL! (EN MI PERFIL YA ESTAN LAS FOTOS DEL AUTO NUEVO DE BELLA, LA CITA CON JASPER, Y EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA QUE USO EN LA BODA CON JAKE)._**

_**nos veemos!**_

_**Vamos con los reviews! jajaja  
**_


	9. Un buen amigo

**Capítulo 9 **

_- Él.. lo sabe…?- pregunté. Ella sabía a qué me refería._ Jasper no se enteró de la… muerte de Jacob… .Agachó su cabeza y contestó.

- Creí que era mejor que lo supiera…

Corrí y tomé el número, para luego agarrar al teléfono inalámbrico y correr escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. Trastabillé dos veces pero llegué. Cerré la puerta, quería privacidad.

- Bueno, llamemos- me dije a mí misma.

Marqué nerviosamente y esperé…

_-Tu….Tu…Tu…-_decía al otra línea.

-_¿Diga?- contestó una varonil voz del otro lado._

_- Jasper??- pregunté dudosa, tal vez me había equivocado al marcar…_

_- Si, quien habla?...Be…Bella!? Eres tú?_

_- Como estas payasito?- pregunté un poco más contenta de hablar con él._

_- Bella!! Lo siento muchisimo, no haber estado ahí, no podré perdonarmelo!_

_- Tranquilo Jazz, no te preocupes…_

_- Sí que me preocupo, necesitamos hablar un rato, qué dices de salir a tomar algo esta noche?- me fijé al hora. Las 6.00 pm._

_- Bien, a que hora nos vemos?- inquirí._

_- A las 8.00 pm, en el bar "La pluie" en Seatle que ibamos con mis padres, está bien?- contestó._

_- Claro, te veo luego Jazz!_

_- Adiós Bella!_

Por su tono de voz parecía ansioso de hablaar conmigo….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, ya siendo las 7.30 pm, decidí ir saliendo, ya me había duchado y vestido, nada especial, Jazz es mi amigo, asi que opte unos pantalón de mezclilla negros, una camisa color crema y chatas ***(Veanlo en mi perfil)**. Avisé a mis padres dónde estaría, y pude ver que se relajaron al saber que saldría con Jasper. Desde que eso pasó, no había salido nunca por diversión.

Me monté en mi lindo Ford, mi mejor amigo en estos días, y tras arrancar puse la radio. Estaba sonando la cancion "Big Girls Don't Cry", de Fergie. Manejaba mientras cantaba bajito.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay…_

Luego de unos minutos terminó y yo iba a casi la mitad de camino.

Luego de que hablaran un rato los locutores otra canción comenzó. Era "A moment like this" de Kelly Clarkson. Me encantaba esa canción cuando era más pequeña. Escuchar música me hacía bien, y cantar era algo que nadie me habia visto hacer, pero si mi oido no fallaba, no era mala cantando….

Estaba a una cuadra del restaurante, y me puse nerviosa….

Ahora debería hablar con Jasper y explicarle todo, y…_recordar._

Pero debía ser fuerte. Llegué y me fijé la hora. 7:55 pm.

Baje y entre al lugar, seguía siendo pintoresco pero ahora lo habian ambientado más para los jóvenes. Tomé una mesa que había en un costado, y alcancé a ver el pequeño escenario que había a unos 7 metros de mí. Un hombre subió y comenzó a cantar una cancion. Tenía una bonita voz pero no me importaba, asi que seguí observando el lugar. Las paredes eran de madera y el suelo marron bien oscuro te hacían sentir como si estuvieras en una casa de campo. Afuera noté que estaba lloviznando.

Cerré los ojos y escuché al hombre cantar, me hizo acordar a Jake, él cantaba pésimo pero decía que lo hacía desde su corazón para sacarme una sonrisa. Pude sentir como mis labios se curvaban al recordar eso.

- Me cuentas cual es el chiste de tenerme parado cual palo a tu lado sin que te des cuenta?- dijo una conocida voz masculina.

-JAZZ!!- me levanté y lo abracé fuertemente, él me devolvió el abrazo con igual entusiasmo.

- Hermanita adoptiva, pero qué grande y preciosa estás!- me advirtió sonriendo.

- Ah pues tu tambien estas muy guapo…y muy alto…-dije con cara de disgusto, él siempre fue más alto y yo durante esos dos años quise pasarlo en altura, ahora no había oportunidad. Él rio sabiendo a qué me refería.- te he extrañado payaso.

- Jamás olvidarás ese día que me obligaste a usar un disfraz de payaso?-inquirió.

- No- el sonreí.

- Genial, sentémonos.

Acto seguido nos sentamos, y sabía que ahora, después del reencuentro se venía la parte triste.

- Estoy bien- dije al notar su mirada precavida. Eso era algo bueno y malo entre nosotros, podíamos vernos y saber que andaba mal, bueno porque a veces las miradas dicen mas que las palabras, y malo porque si alguna vez quería guardarme algún sentimiento para mi, no podría con Jasper.

- Sé que no lo estas, y es perfectamente comprensible Bella…lamento mucho todo, y lamento no haber ido principalmente a la boda…si hubiera estado ahí también hubiese estado cuando todo pasó…soy un idiota.

- Claro que no lo eres, nada fue tu culpa, y comprendo, tu estas en la universidad, tienes obligaciones. Además no sabías lo que sucedió con Jacob…-contesté con el dolor de decir su nombre.

-Perdóname, y sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, aunque sea desde Florida siempre me tienes como amigo.-aclaró.

- Gracias Jazz…

* * *

**_Hoola! bueno muchias gracias por los reviews!!_**

**_espero que les haya gustado el cap, y no desesperen, ya aparece Edward en el proximo :O, aunque no definitivamente:P_**

**_Bueno, nos leemos!  
_**


	10. Corte de luz

**Capítulo 10**

Charlamos un rato hasta que llegó la camarera. Pedimos pizza napolitana con doble queso, nuestra preferida.

- Bella, este año comienzas la universidad, a cual iras?-preguntó mi rubio amigo.

- A la de Phoenix…tu iras a esa?- conste y luego inquirí.

- Si, dicen que la gente es agradable…mi novia también irá…

- Tienes novia?!- había sorpresa en mi voz.

- Sí…debes conocerla! Ella es tan dulce, tan simpática, tan buena y energética! Es perfecta… e irá a la universidad de Phoenix también-comentó enamorado con cara de tonto. Reí apenas, y me sorprendí. Desde que _eso_ pasó nunca había reído. Él me sonrió.

- Ya vuelvo, iré al baño- avisé. Me levanté y luego de preguntar dónde estaba el baño, entré al mismo. Cuando terminé, noté que era un lindo baño. Suena raro, pero lo era. Comencé a salir despacio ya que había un grupo de mujeres cotilleando y ocupando en camino. Cuando estuve a punto de salir, se cortó la luz.

_- Qué suerte la mía- pensé._

Pero al pasar la puerta del baño y encontrarme en el pasillo, choqué contra algo…_alguien_. Sentí un cosquilleo donde esos fuertes brazos me tomaban, evitando mi caída. Agradecí que estuviera todo oscuro y que esa persona no pudiera ver mi sonrojo. Levanté la vista y solo pude quedar callada, ese hombre, al verlo me provocó una terrible alegría, como si lo estuviese esperando, y sentí…no sé que era, pero me confundió. Susurré un casi inaudible "disculpa" y me fui corriendo de allí, aunque algo me llamaba a quedarme. Cuando apenas voltee a ver si seguía donde estaba antes, vi a través del resplandor de la luna que venia de las ventanas un par de ojos verdes, que me cautivaron por un momento.

_- NO! QUE HACES? NO TE DAS CUENTA ESTUPIDA?!- mi mente me decía, estaba furiosa conmigo misma y si no tuviera complicaciones me golpearía a mí misma._

Volví con Jasper – de milagro, sin caerme- quien parecía querer decirme algo, pues me miraba fijamente.

- Estas bien?-preguntó.

- Sí….- En ese momento la luz volvió, y sin darme cuenta lo busqué con la mirada, al dueño de esos ojos hipnotizantes, y mi mente volvió a regañarme. _De todas formas ya se fue_- le recriminé. No es que me fijara en ese chico, sólo me llamo la atención, nada más….

- Bella, que bueno que vamos a ir a la misma universidad, te extrañe este tiempo…-me dijo. Se me encogió el corazón de ternura, y contesté.

- Si, que bien!-

Seguimos hablando mientras comíamos nuestra gigante pizza.

Cuando eran las 12.00 am creimos que era hora de irnos, asi que me acompañó hasta mi auto, lo elogió, nos abrazamos y nos dimos nuestros nuevos mails, números telefónicos y celulares, para no perder contacto y encontrarnos para cuando empezáramos la facultad.

Conducía hacia mi casa mientras pensaba… al fin y al cabo no fue tan difícil…seguro Jazz sabía que me dolería hablar de mi Jake….

Llegué a casa y al parecer Renée y Charlie dormían, porque las luces estaban apagadas. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomé mi neceser y me duché rapidamente. Cuando finalmente me acosté, algo me seguía diciendo que _esos_ ojos esmeraldas.

EDWARD'S POV

Entré al baño del bar, en cualquier momento asesinaría a Emmett, es decir, ¿por qué tenía que tirarme la cocacola en mi camisa? Encima la que Alice me regaló! Lo matará cuando se entere que arruino su regalo.

Me limpié mientras maldecía, pero no tenía sentido seguir arreglando lo irreparable, asi que me dirigí a la puerta cuando la luz se cortó.

_- Que hermoso día- mascullé para mí mismo_.

Seguí caminando hacia la puerta y cuando estuve afuera, un cuerpo chocó contra el mi. Instintivamente lo tomé por su cintura, delicada y delgada para ver solo la parte superior de la cabeza de aquella chica, ya que estaba cabizbaja. Su cabello castaño era precioso, ondulado y podia ver que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Levanto la mirada pero no me vio a los ojos. No sé por qué pero estaba emocionadísimo a su lado, como si hubiera encontrado algo perdido. Entonces la ví, su hermoso rostro, su palida y al parecer suave piel, sus labios, era divina a la escasez de luz que había alli en ese momento. Aunque no me dirigió la mirada directa a los ojos, pude ver los suyos, no llegue a verificar su color, pero esos ojos escondian un misterio, esos ojos eran tal cual el mar. Profundos…alguna rareza guardaban…pero hermosos. Hermosos como los de una Diosa.

Ella se disculpó y corrio hacia algun lugar, pero antes de llegar se volteo a verme. Algo en sus ojitos de miel brilló y luego se fue.

Totalmente hipnotizado, me quedé allí, antes de sentir una manota agarrarme del brazo.

- Vamos Eddie, debemos irnos- decía Emmett tironeandome, pero él estaba en otro planeta para mí. Lo que no me di cuenta era que me estaba moviendo, y ya estabamos saliendo del local.

- Emmett, por qué me arrastras?-le pregunté molesto, emprendiendo camino hacia la entrada del bar, para verla, hablarle, algo….

- Mamá no se siente bien y papá debe ir de urgencia al hospital Edward, cállate y vamos a casa- contestó.

No pude hacer nada, debía volver a casa, además, solo era una chica como todas.

* * *

_**OH YEAH EDWARD IS HERE!**_

_**jaja aqui lo tienen, aunque no es nada lo que aparece, en el prox cap aparece un poco y luego ya llega para quedarse!**_

_**Bueno gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**Mientras mas reviews mas rapido escribo jejejej**_

**Ah, y si alguien quiere que la recomiende o algo, agreguen: cutemoonff(), charlamos un rato me pasan su summary y el nombre del fic y nickname, asi los recomiendo, pero eso si, no mas de 4 fics por dia porque sino va a ser agotador jejeje.**

**Bueno, por faas sigan dejndo reviews, a ver si llego a los 100 hago que haya una fiesta con vestidos que estaran en mi perfil y esas cosas jajaja! **

**Lo voy a hacer igual, pero si llego a los 100 en los proxs dos capitulos la hago enseguida jejeje...**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUYY BIEN**

**y saludos a _BlancaCullenSwan _! tiene buenos fics ;) -**jajaj

CHAUU, Abrazos de Emmett y mordidas de Edward (?jaja

:)


	11. Empezando la universidad

Capítulo 11

**DOS MESES Y TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS ( en una semana Bella se va a la universidad de Phoenix)**

BELLA'S POV

-Mamá es demasiado!- me quejaba. Habíamos estado las últimas dos horas de compras, ya que ella quería que tuviera algo más de ropa para los proximos meses.

- Claro que no, ademas lo hago con gusto!- decía Renée, y al verdad es que le gustaba ir de compras.

Bufé y seguí probándome todo lo que a la atolondrada de mi madre se le ocurría. No lo decía, pero la verdad era que estaba asustada por mi próximamente nueva vida, pero por suerte Jasper estaría ahí…aunque técnicamente estará siempre con su novia…asi que tendré que buscar amigos…de todas formas espero que la novia de Jazz me caiga bien, y yo a ella.

La semana pasó rápido, y luego de despedirme de mis padres, mis tios y primos, Harry, Sue, Leah y Seth, me subí al avión con lágrimas en los ojos.

No pude evitarlo, llore todo el viaje. Pensar que Jacob debería estar aquí a mi lado, dandome besos en la coronilla de vez en cuando, lleno se sueños y emprendimientos….

Pero decidí parar, no estaba cumpliendo mi regla, me estaba encerrando en su recuerdo nuevamente y prometí no hacerlo.

Fui al baño y me arreglé el pelo, que estaba algo despeinado.

No me veia tan mal. Vestía jeans, una remera color blanco medio crema con un saco celeste, mi amado bolso de Nike celeste y blanco, zapatillas all star celestes y el cabello suelto*.

De todas formas no me importaba. Solo llegaría, presentaría mis documentos y todo el papeleo, luego, a mi nueva habitación.

OPS! Olvidé que tal vez tenga compañera de cuarto…Duch eso tal vez es malo…o tal vez bueno….

Pensaba sobre la universidad cuando aterrizamos y salimos del avion. Fui por mi auto, y me dirigí a la bendita universidad.

Las calles de Phoenix eran tal como las recordaba, muchas veces de pequeña veniamos en las vacaciones con mis padres.

Cuando llegué, aparqué en el gran estacionamiento, y fijé mi vista en el establecimiento. Tras un suspiro, comencé a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Muchos tenían cara de miedo, como yo, pero al menos parecían…normales.

Cuando entre fui a la direccion, luego de dar muchas vueltas, y me dieron mi numero de habitación, en la zona "femenina". Si, esta dividido en zona de cuartos para chicos y zona de cuartos para chicas. Mi cuarto era en el edificio 2, parte femenina, numero 45, con compañera, como todos al parecer, tenia compñaera. Sí que me costó llegar, aunque me dieron el mapa del lugar e indicaciones, era un laberinto para mí.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, y asomé mi cabeza. Alli, de espaldas mirando hacia la cama, había uan chica de estatura media, 1,65 aprox., de cuerpo menudo pero con curvas, cabello negro corto con las puntas mirando hacia muchas direcciones y piel blanca pero no tanto como la mía, parecia un duendecillo. Al parecer me escuchó porque se dio vuelta y me dio una linda sonrisa. Yo entré levemente sonrojada.

- Hola, soy Alice Brandon…tu eres…?

- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella…

- Es un placer! Seremos grandes amigas! Puedes decirme Al o Allie - anuncio Alice.

Yo solo sonreí, era bastante simpatica. Me ayudo a desempacar y terminamos rápido. Ella habia llegado a la mañana y yo a la tarde, el tema era que ella traia 5 valijas gigantes llenas de ropa, maquillajes, etc. Parecia fan de las compras. Casi se infarta al ver mis tres simples y no muy grandes valijas. Charlamos sobre bastantes cosas de nuestras vidas, pero no comenté mis ultimos meses… los saltié diciendo que no paso nada especial.

- Quieres acompañarme a ver el lugar? Antes deberiamos ie a buscar a mi novio! Llegamos juntos hoy.- dijo.

- Claro…-contesté. No tenía muchas ganas de ir pero sería mi compañera los proximos 4 años y conviviría con ella.

Me mostró los lugares por donde pasabamos y me explico algunos detalles, fue mi guia personal. Según ella, tenía una hermana llamada Cinthia que estudió literatura al igual que yo aquí, y le contó de todo sobre la universidad. Finalmente llegamos a la "zona masculina" del edificio 2, y fuimos por los pasillos hasta donde decia: "ZONA MASCULINA". Me detuve y ella siguió. Dos pasos habia dado cuando me miró confundida.

- No podemos pasar a esa zona- le expliqué. Ellasolto una risita casi inaudible.

- No te preocupes, no pasara nada, nunca hacen nada si ven uan chica por aqui, no quieren enterarse de lo que hacen algunos…-me contó sonriendo picadamente. Me estremecí y seguimos camino por el pasillo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta 26, Alice se detuvo y golpeó.

Yo me quedé un poco alejada de espaldas, simulando que nada pasaba, me daba vergüenza estar en medio de los besos de novios y eso.

- Hola mi amor-se escuchó que se besaron y…esperen! esa voz?? Vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver quien era el novio de Alice!

* * *

**_Hoola! espero que anden bien y les guste el capiitulooo :)_**

**_Besootes y los quiero!_**

**_Dejen Reviews(L) jejej_**


	12. Culpa

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, historia realizada por mí, y cualquier similitud con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. :)

**Capítulo 12**

-Jasper?

- Bella?

- Eh?

Todos nos largamos a reir cuando los tres dijimos eso uno atras del otro. Me acerqué a saludar a Jazz.

- Asi que Alice es tu novia tan perfecta?-inquirí sonriendo.

- Viste otra chica así de hermosa en tu vida?- contestó mi amigo mirando fijamente a Allie, quien se sonrojo.

-Jasper, has visto mi camisa…EMMETT QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO CON MI CAMISA?! NO PODIAS LIMPIAR CON OTRA COSA?- se escuchó una voz hermosa, varonil y aterciopelada…aunque lo que decía no era muy romantico. Jasper se corrió para ver que pasaba dentro del cuarto y entonces lo ví….

Un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, alto y musculoso, aunque no demasiado, vestia solo pantalones ya que al parecer el tal Emmett utilizo su camisa como trapeador…. Era muy lindo… y sexy!

Cuando se dio cuenta que había damas presentes abrió los ojos como platos, y luego se nos acercó. Mi corazón latía muy rápido.

- Hey, ella es Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga, pero prefiere Bella…-me presentó Jasper

- Jazz ella puede presentarse sola…no seas así-me defendió Alice

- cierto-dije con una sonrisa.

- Hola…emm…soy Edward…Cullen…- aclaró el chico de pelo cobrizo. Él si que estaba bueno….

- Y yo soy súper Emmett, hermano del experimento llamado Edward- me saludó un chico musculoso, de cabello rizado y negro, y ojos marrones, pero aun así muy apuesto.

- Hola…-saludé, y me sonrojé de paso, bah!

Edward sonrió…y tenia una linda sonrisa…hermosa, me hacia recordar algo…. Como si detrás de ella algo me estuviera hablando….

De repente me dic uenta que estaba pasando…ME ESTABA FIJANDO EN ESE CHICO! Miré a Jasper con horror, y salí corriendo, escuchando como mi rubio amigo gritaba mi nombre….

Puse nerviosamente la llave en el contacto de mi habitación, a donde misteriosamente pude llegar, diablos! No podia abrir debido a los temblores por mi llanto. Al fin pude y entré dando un portazo, para tirarme en mi cama.

Me había fijado en ese chico! Habia traicionado a Jake!!! NO PODIA SER TAN MALA PERSONA! YO AMO A JACOB!.

Los sollozos salian furiosamente, quería golpearme a mí misma por ser tan idiota! ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS QUE AHORA VENIAN A APARECER! Idiota idiota! INFIEL! TRAIDORA! MENTIROSA!! ESO ES LO QUE SOY, BASURA, TRAICIONE AL UNICO HOMBRE QUE ME AMO, Y AMO, NO PUDE HABERME PUESTO A OBSERVAR A OTRO POR QUE NINGUNO PUEDE OCUPAR SU LUGAR! Golpeé mi cabeza y tome mis cabellos en un ataque de locura mientras mi llanto ahora eran gemidos con ruidos desgarradores.

Alice entro a la habitación, y se sentó a mi lado en mi cama.

No habló, solo espero que me de unos minutos, no pude resistirme, la miré y ella me abrazó, como si supiera que eso era lo que necesitaba, una amiga, una abrazo.

Cuando nos soltamos y mis sollozos estaban mas calmados, le conté.

- Fue sin querer, me fije en Edward, soy tan estupida y traidora y…!-me interrumpió

- Bella, quiero que sepas que lo que te diré es por ti, para que puedas estar libre de esa culpa que ahora te atormenta… sé lo que pasó con Jacob, el dia que Jazz se enteró estaba destruido y me lo contó, no por traicionarte, sino porque sentía culpa por no haber estado a tu lado…. Yo sé que lo amas, que lo necesitas, yo nunca podría seguir sin Jasper, y por eso te admiro…pero lamentablemente él ya no está en nuestro mundo, y cuando te pidio matrimonio te pidio que lo dejaras hacerte feliz… ésa era su meta en la vida, tu felicidad, y aunque no este a tu lado, sigue deseando que seas feliz desde dondequiera que esté- yo la escuchaba atentamente mientras asentia llorando y sollozando- y para ser feliz necesitas hacer desaparecer esa culpa que sientes… aunque lo ames por toda tu vida nunca podras hacerlo volver, no podrás ir a una cita con él, ni casarte y tener una familia. Algun día volverás a enamorarte, y tendras a dos amores, pero con uno seguiras tu vida. Jacob siempre te cuidara, y que sigas con tu vida, y sin querer te hayas fijado en alguien, aunque haya sido intencionalmente, no lo estas traicionando, porque debes seguir con tu vida, él estara presente de alguna forma, pero no podra ser el padre de tus hijos o quien te cuide cuando estes enferma… o quien te diga cada dia que te ama…-explicó. Tenía razón, pero dolía sacarlo del lugar donde estaba dolia tener que hacerlo a un lado… aceptar eso era doloroso.

- Es verdad, gracias Alice…-le dije, la concia ahce una shoras pero sentia que podia confiar en ella.

Me abrazó, y salimos al pasillo donde Jasper nos esperaba, nos abrazamos los tres y salimos a comer algo.

* * *

**_Bueno, me dio un poco de pena por Beellaa, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado jiji xd_**

_**Y SI, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE APARECERÁ...(TAMBORES) EEDWWAAARDD, SU AMADO EDWARD VIENE Y SE QUEDA JEJEJ.**_

_**ACLARACIONES: SÍ, EDWARD FUE EL QUE RECIBIO EL CORAZON DE JACOB, Y, SÍ, JASPER ES EL NOVIO DE ALICE. NO DIGO NADA MAAAS MUAJAJA(?**_

_**SAALUDOS A **_MARIIALEE :) **_Y GRAAAAAAACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_**

**_ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS, SON PRECIOSOS!_**

**_LOS QUIEEEERO Y NOS VEMOS MIS LECTORES PREFERIDOS XD JAJA_**

**_Cuutemooonnnnn*  
_**


	13. La tarjeta olorosa

**Capitulo 13**

La cafetería estaba llena, pero por suerte pudimos conseguir una mesa mientras Jasper compraba nuestros almuerzos, según Alice habia mucho para elegir de comer.

A lo lejos pude ver que se acercaban a nuestra mesa Edward y Emmett con sus almuerzos. El ultimo se sento enfrente mio y Edward a mi lado.

- Hey, Forest, por que te fuiste corriendo? Tan feos somos?-pregunto el grandote con una gran sonrisa.

- no, es que me acordé que debía llevar algo a la direccion y me fui corriendo…-mentí.

- Y jasper y yo pensamos que le habia sucedido por eso la corrimos- "explico" Alice, mentia como si contara la verdad, ojala yo pudiera hacer eso….

- No comeran nada?-preguntó Edward.

- Jasper esta comprando todo…-conteste mirando hacia la fila, donde Jazz esperaba.

- Ah… si quieres toma algo de lo mio- me ofrecio. Que caballero….

- Es muy gentil de tu parte pero no, gracias-dije suavemente.

- Hey basta de formalidades de noños- nos reto Emmett.

- Callate tú niño oso- contestamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y rompimos a reir.

- Eso fue raro…pero me gusta, "Emmett el oso", parece se hombre maduro y fuerte, verdad? -dijo Emmett

- Si, claro Emmett- le respondio el "chico-ojos-centellantes", mejor dicho su hermano. Alice y yo soltamos una risita, y Jasper llego con una bandeja llena de comida.

- Bueno, coman hasta explotar- nos dijo.

- Gracias Jazz- contestamos Alice y yo al unisono, nuevamente.

- Esto se pone raro…-susurré con el ceño fruncido. Todos comenzaron a reir.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos charlando de nuestras vidas, Edward y Emmett contaron de su familia, sus padres se llaman Carlisle y Esme, y tienen una hermanita pequeña llamada Katie. Carlisle es médico en el hospital de Phoenix y Esme es diseñadora de interiores, pero trabaja desde su casa. Con un tono normal nos contaron que Katie es sordomuda, nacio con ese problema sin explicación. Y sin embargo según las anecdotas que contaban parecia una niña muy perceptiva y feliz, y que, según ellos, aunque no hablaran en sordomudo ciertas veces ella sabia el tema de la conversación.

- Y Bella, que haces ademas del colegio?-inquirió mi amigo el oso.

- Em… el año pasado intente practicar voleyball…pero casi mato a una chica asi que nunca mas volvi…- todos rieron por mi comentario, mientras yo me ruborizaba.

- A Edward le paso algo parecido intentndo jugar al tennis!- rio Emmett y su hermano dejo de reir repentinamente para fulminarlo con la mirada, por lo que el relator decidio cambiar de tema- pero hoy hizo la practica para ver quien podia ser el capitan del equipo de basketball en el colegio y ganó…asi que sera el que diriga al equipo este año-

- Eso es genial! – dije.

- Hola Edward…-dijo una voz de mujer pero no delicada detrás mio. Los dos volteamos para ver a una chica, rubia, no muy alta, de ojos marrones verdosos y nariz de cirugía notable. Su remera escotada se ajustaba a su cuerpo y su minifalda…era muy mini- Soy Tanya Denali, ellas son mis amigas Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley…- presentó con una sonrisa…_¿y de donde saliste amiga?_ Pensé. Sus amigas se vestian igual que ella, ropa ajustada y corta, a una se le veia una parte de su sujetador, que no debería verse. Las tres eran rubias, la tal Jessica se asomaba al castaño claro.

- Hola…-dijo Edward no muy seguro….

- Soy capitana del equipo de porristas…me enteré de que eres el capitan, asi que crei conveniente que nos conozcamos- dijo poniendo una pose…supuestamente sexy….

- Ah…-contestó él…. Evite una risita, se notaba que no estaba muy interesado.

- Bueno…-dijo "tanya" agachandose ligeramente, gracias a su escote algo mas que atrevido, dejando a la vista de Edward, Emmett y Jasper sus pechos. Arhg! Que asco que hiciera eso.

Edward se alejo un poco de ella…en sistema de rechazo al aparecer, pero ella no lo noto- cuando quieras podemos salir o, no sé, charlar…o puedes visitarme…toma, mi tarjeta…-le dio un papelito rectangular rosa- huele a mi perfume- sonrió "coquetamente" y se marchó agitando sus caderas.

Voltié a ver a Alice, tenia sus ojos hechos fuego mientras la miraba.

- E…ella coqueteó…contigo?-pregunto suavemente mirando a Jasper, lo que hacia que su tono fue mas atemorizante.

- Ni lo noté, estaba mirando a la chica más linda del mundo- contestó mi amigo. Allie sonrió y le mando un beso.

JA! Que buena forma de evadir regaños querido Jazz.

- Aaaaaahj!- gritó Emmett. Cuando lo miré, vi que estaba con la tarjetita en la mano, cerca de su cara y la nariz fruncida- si esto huele a su perfume, usa fragancia de antílope muerto!-gritó.

Todos empezamos a reir.

- Prestamela- le pedí. Me dio el papelito. Era rosa chicle y tenía corazones apenas visibles por todos lados, y decia:

" _**Tanya Denali**_

_**Habitación 65, edificio 2.**_

_**Mi teléfono celular 1145668790"**_

-Ella es algo tonta…-susurré, pero parece que em escucharon y los muy dulces se rieron a coro.

Me ruboricé y para olvidar lo sucedido me acerqué la tarjeta "perfume de antílope muerto" a mi nariz. Solo le esnife una vez.

- OH DIOS MIO!- casi vomito al olerlo. Trate de ser disimulada pero de verdad era feo…tapé mi cara con mis manos ahogando la risa por la situación.

- Aaaah!- Edward gritó. Me entró una inexplicable pero terrible preocupación, levante la mirada para verlo tirando la tarjeta y con cara de asco- auch auch- decia. Yo reí y me miró.

- No se tú, pero yo iré a tomar aire curativo al jardin principal- me anuncio.

- Iria, pero ni lo conozco ni se donde es, esa cosa te deja sin olfato por un buen rato- le respondí.

- Ve con Edward Bella…-propuso Alice. Al principio me enoje con su estupida propuesta. Pero… eramos amigos… solo amigos nada pasaria….No estaba interesada en Edward, solo creo que es lindo… Jasper tambien lo es.

- Bueno…te molesta?-le pregunte al chico de cabellos cobrizos.

- Claro que no-contetso sonriendo.

* * *

**_Edward y Bella sentados en un arbol(8) bella se tropieza, se rompe la cabeza, Edward queda soltero y yo lo quiero entero !_**

**_jajajaja yo y mis canciones jejej, no, mentira, me cae bien Bella(Y)_**

**_Bueno, ahora estos dos se van a ir a dar un paseo :O_**

_**que pasará?**_

_**mm...besito?.....**_

_**no, mentira, no hay beso todavia, Bella no esta en condiciones de besarse a un chico, por mas lindo que sea, como Eddie(L)**_

_**jejeje**_

_**Besoootes y graciaaaaaaaaas por los reviewss SIGAN DEJANDO PORR FAS jjaja.**_

_**Y VUELVO A MANDAR SALUDOS, ESTA VEZ A LAURITA Y LULITA, DOS DE MIS MAAAS AMIGAS QUE LAS AMO Y SON HERMOSAS.  
**_


	14. El regreso de la rubia

**Capítulo 14**

**Edward's POV**

Luego de que Bella aceptara emprendimos camino al jardín principal.

Ella tenía algo especial, de primera vi en sus ojos que algo en mí la estaba buscando, no sé de que forma, solo se que algo en mi la esperaba.

Cuando charlamos de nuestras vidas no dije nada sobre mi transplante, esa etapa fue la peor y decidi saltearla, no vaya a ser que ahora Bella me tuviera lastima. Además me encontraba perfectamente bien, no era necesario recordar malas epocas.

Llegamos al jardin, y Bella se quedo atonita, ya que el jardín era muy hermoso, yo ya lo había visto, y estaba igual. Pero ella se veia linda con esa expresión de sorpresa.

- Es…una hermosa vista…-susurró con su linda voz.

- Es verdad…-contesté mirandola. Ella se sonrojó y siguió caminando con su delicado cuerpo. La seguí, y nos sentamos en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol.

- Y… aceptarás la invitación de Tanya?- preguntó sonriendo picaramente.

- Mmm…no hasta que use nuevo perfume…algo más…suave- dije horrorizado.

Ella rió y su risa me provocó felicidad. Vi en su rostro una expresión…aliviada?

Charlamos por un rato y me contó mucho sobre su vida…pero cuando le pregunté sobre como decidió venir a esta universidad, su cara se volvio triste y sus ojitos chocolates nostálgicos. En eso tocó la campana, asi que debimos volver a clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bella's POV**

El "descanso" en aquel jardin fue muy tranquilo y bonito, la vista era hermosa y la charla con Edward fue divertida. Fue divertida hasta que…

- Y como decidiste venir a la universidad de Phoenix?- preguntó. Me congelé, primero porque su imagen, la de mi indiecito vino mi cabeza, y segundo, pensando en qué podría decirle…_" mi novio lo propuso, el lamentablemente murio y ahora vine sola…"_ No, no haria eso…piensa Bella piensa…. Y, para mi suerte, sono la campana, logrando que debieramos volver a clases.

Esta clase era francés. Entré al aula y mi vista paseo por los lugares libres, y habia uno que parecia perfecto, al lado de una chica de piel morenita pero no demasiado, ojos cafés y muy lindos, de pelo apenas ondeado y rasgos elegantes. No parecia mala, asi que opté por sentarme ahí.

- Hola…Soy Ángela Weber…- me contó sonriente.

- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- contesté curvando mis labios.

- Bonjour la clase!-_" Buenos dias clase"_ entró la profesora saludando.

- Bonjour Madame- _"buenos dias mi señorita/buenos dias señora"_ respondimos a coro.

-Je suis Madame Sophie Tourné et je serai votre professeur cette année!-_"Yo soy la señora Sophie Tourné, y seré vuestra/su profesora este año" _aclaró.- Bueno, como este tema no tiene que ver con mi clase, lo voy a contar es español. Como algunos sabrán, en esta universidad se pide a los alumnos que elijan una M.O.O., lo que significa, "materia optativa obligatoria". Se trata de, dentro de una lista de actividades a eleccion, elijan una que será evaluada y considerada como cualquiera de las demas clases, pero se tomara en horaria extraescolar. Hay muchas actividades, como teatro, volleyball, baloncesto, taller de pintura, coreografía, etc. Al final del día deben ir a ver alguna de las carteleras del establecimiento, elegir una y anotarse en la direccion. Tienen tiempo hasta mañana- concluyó.

Durante la clase charle con Ángela, era una buena chica , asi que quedamos en ir juntas a ver la materia optativa, y si estabamos de acuerdo elegiríamos una juntas.

Al final de la ultima clase, me encontré en al puerta con Ángela.

- Te importaría que una amiga nos acompañara?-pregunté- ella debe estar en la cafetería esperandome- Alice me dijo que la buscara en la cafeteria al finalizar las clases.

- Claro, vamos.

Y fuimos, cuando llegamos vi a Alice sentada al lado de una alta rubia en una mesa, esta ultima de espaldas a mí, a diferencia de mi amiga. Me acerqué mirandola raramente a la pequeña duendecillo. Al verme, Allie se levantó y la rubia a se volteó y me dirigio una sonrisa, que me pareció familiar…. ¿Quién era esta chica?

- Bella, la reconoces?-inquirio Alice sonriendo, se referia a esa chica rubia.

- Me pareces conocida…pero no te recuerdo bien- le dije a "la misteriosa".

- Claro, dos años llamandome "rubia descerebrada" pero ahora no me recuerdas, verdad?!- dijo sonriendo, fingiendo enojo. Entonces mi cabeza hizo un clic. CLARO! Claro que la recordaba!

* * *

**_" No esperes al ultimo momento para decirle 'te quiero' "_**

**_No hay mucho para decir...pronto Bella se va a dar cuenta quien es Edward..._**

**_Dejen reviews por fas!_**

C u t e m o o n f f ( h o t m a i l . c o m)

Saludos y los quiero.


	15. El mundo es un pañuelo

**Capítulo 15**

_- Claro, dos años llamándome "rubia descerebrada" pero ahora no me recuerdas, verdad?!- dijo sonriendo, fingiendo enojo. Entonces mi cabeza hizo un clic. Abrí mis ojos como platos. CLARO! Claro que la recordaba!_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritábamos cual niñas saltando y agitando los brazos, estoy segura que parecíamos adolescentes de trece años antes de entrar al recital de su banda preferida.

- Rose!- grité abalanzándome sobre ella. Ella era la melliza de Jasper. Paso un verano con nosotros y fuimos mejores amigas, al parecer Alice estaba al tanto por su pregunta. Estaba feliz de verla. Rose se apartó de mí. Ella se veía preciosa, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos celestes seguían tan lindos como siempre, estaba más alta y sus bellas curvas más esbeltas.

- TE VES GENIAL!-le dije- se conocen desde hace mucho?- les pregunté a ella y a Alice.

- Hace unos meses, pero somos amigas- contestó la rubia mirando sonriente a Allie-

-Jasper me contó…lo lamento, por todo…-dijo pero la mire y comprendió que no debía decir nada más.

- Bueno…OH! Cierto! Lo olvidé, ella es Ángela Weber, una compañera de mi clase de francés…- ellas se presentaron con Ang y al parecer se cayeron bien- y, Rose, Alice, les hablaron de la materia optativa?-inquirí.

- Ah…em… sí!- dijo Rosalie distraída mirando a no sé qué, no preste atención a que observaba y continué.

- Ángela y yo íbamos a verlas a la cartelera…quieren venir?- pregunté.

- Claro!- contestaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono- los chicos se quedan a la practica de baloncesto, así que no se darán cuenta que nos fuimos-Les sonreí y nos dirigimos a la cartelera general que estaba en el hall principal. Las cuatro nos acercamos al cartel, había algunas personas ahí. Pude distinguir a Tanya y sus amigas, Jessica y Lauren, Tanya llevaba una cortísima pollera roja, con una remera blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su corpiño. Jessica iba con un mini-vestido rosa chicle, el cual yo no me pondría, y Lauren un ajustado pantalón short de jean gastado artísticamente con una remera que decía "Sexy Girl" negra y dorada. Estaban anotando sus nombres en una de las listas, y los chicos aprovechaban la vista, ya que Tanya estaba de espaldas y ellos podían observar y disfrutar de la vista de la parte baja de sus espaldas sin ser descubiertos... Solo ellas estaban viendo y decidiendo, los demás, también las chicas alrededor las miraban. Me pregunté por qué los alumnos no se inscribían o miraban las opciones.

Nosotras cuatro nos metimos entre la gente y nos pusimos a su lado, pero un poco alejadas de ellas.

- Bien, a ver que tenemos aquí…-dijo Alice. Comenzó a leer y su rostro se ilumino por una gran sonrisa- COREOGRAFIA, DEBEMOS HACER COREOGRAFIA JUNTAS!- dijo emocionada.

- No Alice, soy pésima bailando…- le repliqué. En realidad no era tan mala, pero no me gustaría bailar frente a un público.

- Pero, aprenderás y será divertido!- la ayudó Rose.

En eso vi a la rubia rojiza acercársenos.

- Oigan, que hacen? Sálganse, obstruyen mi vista.- se quejó.

- Tenemos nombres, y acabas de anotarte, te vi, no necesitas mirar nada- nos defendió la duendecillo.

- Si, pero para ver deben esperar, orden según popularidad, y por supuesto, yo estoy primera!- dijo riéndose estupidamente.

- Claro, si nos disculpas…estamos hablando- dije.

- OH, Bella… ese es tu nombre, verdad?- me preguntó Tanya

- Si-contesté.

- Bueno, a ustedes tres, ni se les ocurra pisar el equipo de porristas, claro que yo lo dirijo y ahí las vagabundas no entran.- Que…Que dijo? VANGABUNDAS?

- No, nosotras nunca entraríamos, dicen que todas allí tienen nariz falsa, y nosotras no necesitamos cirugías – defendió Alice nuevamente.

Tanya hizo una mueca de confusión y luego de nervios y enojo.

- Y ustedes, si se quieren anotar, vengan, la universidad es de todos no de niñas inmaduras- les dijo Rose a los que "esperaban turno".

- NO,-ordenó Tanya a la gente- y tú, rubia estupida ya verás!- y así se fue dando pisotones.

- Bah, tonta barbie- dije.

- Definitivamente haremos coreografía- anunció Alice.

- Por qué?- pregunté enfadada.

- Las porristas del equipo de baloncesto y las bailarinas de coreografía, compiten para practicar para los torneos contra otras universidades. Debemos entrar y patearles el trasero!- dijo mi pequeña amiga- no tienes opción, es si o si.

- Por qué me preguntas entonces? Está bien Alice…-contesté, derrotada.

- SIII!- gritó triunfante mientras daba pequeños saltitos pareciendo una niña de ocho años. Anoto nuestros nombres, todos con un corazoncito al lado. – Listo!- cantó.

Luego de eso Ángela se fue, debía ir a organizar sus tareas, mientras que Rosalie vino con Alice y conmigo a nuestro cuarto.

- Bueno, que hacemos? Make up? Un desfile de modas? Cambios de look?!- preguntó impaciente la enana de cabello negro.

-Mm.…mejor miremos una película o algo…?- dije tratando de deshacer sus ideas, para ellas el paraíso, para mi la película "el exorcista". Parecía reflexionar, mientras ponía un dedo en su quijada y miraba al techo. Hasta que su cara se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció.

- OK, pero llamemos a los chicos!- dijo entusiasmada.

- Alice, entiendo de Jasper….pero por qué tanto interés en que vengan los demás?-pregunté. La verdad quería ir a leer mi amado libro "Cumbres Borrascosas", uno de mis favoritos aparte de Romeo y Julieta, entre otros.

- Porque, Emmett es el novio de Rosalie, y hermano de Edward, además que como Jasper conoce a Emmett por ser novio de Rosalie, él es amigo de Edward desde hace uno o dos años, por lo que también es mi amigo, o sea que también ellos deben venir, además ahora estas tu, que eres amiga de Jasper, y ahora también MIA, conocías a Rose por ser hermana de Jasper, o sea que si conoces a Rose serás amiga de Emmett seguramente, que es el hermano de Edward por lo que seguro terminan siendo amigos también ¿ por qué no invitarlos?- explico hablando rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza a los lados y sus manos indicando su muy entendible explicación. Nótese el sarcasmo. **( No me digan que debieron leer mas de una vez ese pedazo para entenderlo bien jajja).**

**- **Si, Alice sí…todos comprendemos- dijo Rose sarcásticamente, con una mueca que me hizo reír. La "agredida" le saco la lengua.

- Bien, los llamaré- contestó y se dirigió a un rincón del cuarto, de espaldas a nosotras.

* * *

_**Bueno debo decir que sí, Bella es más que despistada por lo que no se dio cuenta de quien es Edward...**_

Pero... pronto lo sabra.

Lso quiero, DEJEEEEEEEEEN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWS PORFAS!!! Y GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LOS 115!

kiiiiiiiiisseeeeees and bites ! :)


	16. Esto solo me pasa a mi

**Capítulo 16**

_- Bien, los llamaré- contestó y se dirigió a un rincón del cuarto, de espaldas a nosotras._

- Bueno, me iré a duchar y cambiar mientras ellos llegan- le avisé a mi rubia amiga.

- Em…no lo sé…supongo- contesté sin saber qué decir.

En eso Alice se dio vuelta con los ojos como platos.

- POR QUE ELLA PUEDE VESTIRTE Y YO NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA PINTARTE LAS UÑAS?!- se quejó haciendo puchero. _"OH OH…problemas…vamos Bella, piensa, piensa!"_

-Por que…emm… ay! esta bien, Alice, mañana me vestirás para las clases, esta bien?- inquirí. La duendecillo y la rubia chocaron los cinco mientras yo me iba enojada al baño.

Mientras me duchaba cantaba "¿Quien dijo ayer?" de Ricardo Arjona. Tal vez no tenga una gran voz como otros, pero si canta bien y sus canciones tienen metáforas tan sabias que me fascinan.

Usé mi shampoo de fresas, mi preferido, me enjuagaba el cabello mientras cantaba, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

- Quien?- inquirí elevando la voz.

- Soy Rosalie, te dejaré al ropa, puedo pasar?

- Si pasa-contesté. Noté que solo entreabrió la puerta y lanzó el tumulto de ropa sobre la estufa (por supuesto estaba apagada).- gracias- le grité.

- De nada, ah, y por cierto Bella, tienes una hermosa voz!- me respondió. A pesar de estar sola me sonrojé… creí que cantaba bajito.- apúrate los chicos están llegando!-concluyó, cerrando la puerta. Me apresuré y ya habiendo terminado, me sequé un poco el pelo, quedando ligeramente húmedo dándome sensación de frescura **(N/A:eso pareció propaganda de un chicle de menta o un refresco jaja)**. Me peiné, y debo decir mi pelo quedo bastante lindo… miré la ropa que debía ponerme, era una remera gris de Minnie antigua, decía "miss fabulous", con unos jeans celeste claro medio gastados y mis converse rosas. Rose fue considerada y no busco algo que se pondría ella pero no yo, debería agradecerle después.

Ya lista, salí del baño, para estar en nuestra habitación. En realidad era bastante grande, había una TV negra y un sillón bastante grande color beige, también una pequeña mesa de té y un "puff" azul marino. **(N/A: un puff, en mi país, son esos sillones redondos llenos de pelotitas de telgopor, si te tiras sobre el se amolda a tu cuerpo, son geniales!).**

Allí ya estaban todos, con 3 pizzas sin abrir en el medio de la pequeña mesita. Noté que Edward me miraba sonriendo, y por supuesto, que llueva si no es así, me sonrojé.

- Hola chicos…-saludé.

- Hola Bella!- saludaron los tres, solo que Emmett lo hizo con tono de niño por lo que pareció un saludo a una maestra. Reí y me senté en el suelo entre Edward y Alice.

- Por fin llegas Bella, estaba empezando a creer que Emmett se comería mi cama, tener una pizza entera para él no será suficiente…- bromeó Allie. Todos reímos.

- Ya se conocen?- pregunté mirando a Rose y Em. Los dos se miraron y al momento Rosalie tomo un tono rosado…_esperen! ROSALIE HALE ROJA? OH OH oh creo que ya entendí_….-pensé.

- Ajá…-contesto la rubia.

- Bueno, a comer! Me cansé de esperar a Bella! -Fulminé con la mirada a Emmett. No había tardado taaanto.

Comimos y charlamos, nos llevábamos todos muy bien y nos divertíamos juntos… Cuando Emmett estaba con la boca llena a tope, tanto que parecía que explotaría, Edward sacó su móvil y lo enfoco a su hermano. "Clic" se escuchó el sonido de la cámara, y Em se dio cuenta de que había pasado. Alice le arrebató el teléfono a Edward para ver la foto y comenzó a reír junto con Jasper. Rose solo sonreía aguantándose la risa.

Alice me dio el celular para que viese la fotografía, en cuanto la vi yo también comencé a reír muchísimo, la cara de Emmett era increíble, Edward se me acercó y al verla rió conmigo, terminamos todos en el suelo al ver que Emmett no podía tragar. Cuando paso un rato y lo logró, todos nos repusimos y seguimos hablando. Vi el móvil de Edward en al mesa.

- Puedo?- le pregunté mirando al teléfono.

- Claro- contestó el chico de pelo cobrizo sonriendo- hay varias foto de Emmett para reírse, fíjate si quieres-me ofreció. Le sonreí.

Comencé a mirar las fotos, sonreía al ver algunas de Edward haciendo caras de gay con Emmett, o de Edward golpeando a su hermano…

Entonces vi una foto, en ella estaban los dos hermanos Cullen, en su graduación, junto a dos personas…me parecían conocidas…

- Edward, quienes son?- inquirí. El volteo y miro la pantalla para luego curvar sus labios.

- Mis padres…Esme y Carlisle-señaló cuando cierta duendecillo saltó sobre Jasper cual un koala, provocando que este se cayera sobre Rose, quien cayo sobre Emmett, quien aplastó a Edward mientras todos reían. – Esme y Carlisle…?-susurré sin prestar atención a la caída.

Pero yo estaba concentrada en descubrir de dónde conocía a esos señores, conocía sus nombres. Algo en mí me decía que debía descubrir un "algo" importantísimo, que estaba frente a mí y no podía verlo…. El hombre era rubio, de ojos celestes, alto, además de muy apuesto y elegante. La mujer, tenia su cabello color caramelo, sus ojos miel y unas largas y bellas pestañas, linda figura pero no demasiado llamativa. Pero cuando vi su sonrisa…recordé.

_FLASHBACK_

_Disculpe señora…la conozco?-pregunté._

_- Yo… yo, soy la madre del chico al que darán el corazón… gracias, no sabes cuanto agradecemos esto…-me abrazó entre lagrimas- sé tu situación, y solo puedo decir que eres un ángel, gracias a ti mi hijo puede vivir, eres un ángel enviado del cielo Isabella._

_- Gracias…em.._

_- Esme, Esme Cullen, y él es mi esposo Carlisle –él me dio un rápido abrazo y me agradeció._-

_No… no puede ser…-_pensé.

En ese momento una ola de recuerdos me invadieron.

"_- Esme, Esme Cullen, y él es mi esposo Carlisle."_

" _-Yo… yo, soy la madre del chico al que darán el corazón…"_

"_- Mi hijo solo contaba con una o dos semanas más de vida con el corazón artificial, y no tenia esperanzas, pero tú viniste para salvarlo y darnos fe nuevamente, gracias Isabella."_

"_- Hola…emm…soy Edward…Cullen…amigo de Jasper…-"_

"_Edward y Emmett contaron de su familia, sus padres se llaman Carlisle y Esme, y tienen una hermanita pequeña llamada Katie. Carlisle es médico en el hospital de Phoenix"_

Pero el más importante recuerdo llegó, aclarando mis dudas y provocando mi shock…. Esa carta, ese pedazo de papel….

"_**Gracias, has salvado mi vida, eres un ángel para mí. **_

_**Lo siento mucho. **_

_**Edward Cullen"**_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

- Bella? Estás bien?- escuché a lo lejos la voz de Alice. Yo sólo miré a Edward… quien me observaba preocupado, mis ojos chorrearon cuando miré su pecho…ahí dentro estaba…estaba _su_ corazón…él…Edward fue el transplantado…

- Bella! Qué pasa por qué lloras?!- preguntó Jasper acercándose a mí.

Yo solo podía verlos a ellos…Edward y Jacob… una parte de cada uno en el mismo cuerpo….

Sentí mi mareo, y la vista se me oscureció. Solo alcancé a escuchar los gritos de Alice y Rose, y sentir unos brazos fuertes sujetándome.

* * *

**_HOOOOOOOOLA, que capítulo importante, y el que viene tambien!_**

**_Al fin se dio cuenta la necia de Bella! Esta loca de Cutemoon que escribe este fic es una tooonta, pero no le digan que dije eso !_**

**_XD jjaj chiste._**

**_Bueno nso vemos, y VAMOS CON LOS REVIEWWWWWWS PEOPLE!_**

**_EVERYBODY FIESTA! _**

ME ENCANTAN SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS DIVINOS Y SIGAN DEJANDO AJAJJA!

**_AABRAZOS DE EMMETT PARA TODOS!_**

**_C u t e m o o n f f h o t m a i l . c o m_**

**_(Cualquier similitud con la realidad en pura coincidencia, no soy Stephenie Meyer, solo uso sus personajes, si alguien copia al historia o ven algo sospechoso avisenme:))  
_**


	17. El sueño

**Capítulo 17**

**ATENCION!: desde hoy trataré de escribir una frase hecha por mí, en cada capitulo, si existía desde antes es pura coincidencia, lo prometo. Aquí va la primera…**

"_**En nuestro mundo, no existen los cuentos de hadas, sólo existe la realidad con toques de magia"**_

De pronto estaba en la playa de La Push, mirando al mar, una brisa fresca y perfecta me acariciaba al igual que los rayos del sol.

- Hola princesita- me dijo una voz, varonil, hermosa, una voz que extrañaba, con ese ligero tono burlón. Me di vuelta para ver ahí a Jake, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía, con sus dientes brillantes.

- JAKE!- grité y corrí hacia él. Le salté encima y lo bese con todo el amor que le tenía.

- Veo que me extrañas enana- me dijo una vez que me desprendí de su cuerpo.- También te extraño.

- Claro que te extraño…-dije siendo obvia y con ternura, pero debía preguntarle algo-Mi amor, por qué te fuiste? Por qué me dejaste?- pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos. Él se puso serio.

- Cuando te prometí que quería estar contigo para siempre. No estaba mintiendo Bella, y tampoco mentía al prometerte que nunca te abandonaría.- aclaró con amor en su voz.

- Pero… sí lo hiciste…- contesté.

- No… yo sigo cuidándote, no puedes verme pero sigo aquí, a tu lado… y mi amor, todo el amor que te tengo, te lo sigo dando. Ya sabes quien es Edward, verdad?- inquirió.

- Si…él…él tiene tu corazoncito-le contesté acariciando su pecho. Jacob continuó:

- Sí, él también se ha enamorado de ti, y quien no podría, si eres la mas hermosa- sonreí ante su exageración.- pero, también algo de mi amor vive en su corazón, yo vivo en él, somos Edward y yo en un mismo cuerpo, de alguna manera… Solo que Edward lo controla- dijo riendo- y su alma esta con él. Pero mi corazón esta en el, y sigue latiendo por ti…los dos te amamos, solo que yo solo puedo enviarte un pedacito de mí, a través de Edward-

Me quedé sin palabras…_¿Edward me amaba? ¿O sea que ese amor de Jacob vive en Edward, además del amor que supuestamente Edward me tiene, por lo que me ama el doble?_

- _Somos mitad y mitad… su alma, y mi corazón….-_ me dijo sonriendo, y con eso, desperté.

- Bella?- preguntaba el dueño de unos orbes esmeraldas, que me miraban preocupados.

- JAKE!- grité.

- Tranquila Bella...-me aconsejo Edward.

- Ed…Edward?- pregunté. El sonrió. Que hermosa sonrisa…

-Como te sientes Bella durmiente?- escuché a Emmett detrás.

- Bien… qué paso?- inquirí.

- Te descompensaste, el doctor dijo que no era nada grave- contestó Alice.

- Vino un doctor?-

- Bella, no hagas berrinches con lo de los médicos, ni siquiera lo viste- pidió Jasper. Yo reí, y me preparé para levantarme.

- No, te quedas aquí acostada- me regañó Edward.

- Pero, quiero levantarme…- contesté.

- Pero no lo harás…debes descansar- sentí una extraña sensación al ver como me cuidaba. Fruncí el ceño y el rió.

- No es gracioso- le reté.

- Lo siento….

- Bueno, creo que ya es tarde chicos, no queremos que los descubran aquí, cierto?- dijo Alice.

- Me estas echando, duendecillo?- dijo Emmett fingiendo enojo.

-OH no claro que no!…-contestó Allie-... bueeno... en realidad sí, pero porque Bella debe descansar….- todos reímos ante eso.

- Bien, adiós Bella, adiós Rose, adiós pequeña- dijo Jasper besando nuestras mejillas, aunque a Alice la beso en sus labios…demasiado románticamente, iban a quemar a habitación.

- Bueno, soltando Jazzy,- Emmett se metió entre medio de los tórtolos, pero no se soltaban- HE DICHO VAMOS- repitio un poco más fuerte y con fuerza en su voz, mientras lograba despegarlos- no queremos llamar a los bomberos, vamos…- decía Emmett. Nos saludó a las tres, mientras la parejita feliz se sonrojaba y nosotros reiamos, aunque a Rose al despedirla…digamos que algo había en sus miradas. Al momento del beso en la mejilla, la rubia se sonrojó y lo miró intensamente….

Edward saludo a ellas dos y vino a darme un hermoso beso en la frente diciendo "adiós", extrañé sus suaves labios cuando se retiraron, dejandome en manos de las dos locas.

- Bien Bella, recuerdas por qué te desmayaste? Al despertar mirabas a Edward con mucha ternura….- preguntó Alice tirándose sobre mí.

- No se supone que estoy frágil como para que un gnomo se me abalance encima?- Rose rió pero también se sentó a mi lado.

- Bueno…

- Dilo!- dijo Rose que de repente se desesperó. Tome aire pesadamente, y comencé.

- Saben lo que ocurrió con Jake…- noté que sus ojos se inundaban de angustia- bueno, lo que no saben es que, luego de su…partida… done sus órganos, el quería que lo hiciera… yo supe que un joven estaba a punto de morir, no duraría mas de una semana sin un nuevo corazón, y como el de Jake le fue donado, sus padres vinieron a agradecerme y me dijeron el nombre del chico enfermo, los suyos, peor los olvide rapidamente.

- Y?- preguntó Alice.

- Y, que al ver una foto en el celular de Edward con toda su familia… vi a esa pareja que vino a agradecerme, y recorde que el nombre del transplantado era…Edward Cullen.- conluí tristemente. Se quedaron en shock, no hablaban, no pestañeaban, ni sabia si respiraban.

- É …él…t..tiene…el co..Corazón? Ed..edward?- tartamudeo Rosalie.

- Si… por es me descompensé…-contesté lentamente.

- Y que harás?- inquirió Alice.

- Jake… no me preguntes si solo fue mi imaginación, pero yo lo sentí real… Jake en un sueño me habló, diciendo que Edward se había enamorado de mí, y que un pedazo de ese amor estaba formado por el amor que Jake tiene…tenía por mí, que ahora vive en Edward…lo soñé pero lo siento verdadero….

- LO SABIA!- saltó Alice- Algo había en sus ojos.

- O sea que…Edward te ama, pero Jacob también te ama a través de él?-preguntó Rosalie.

- Supongo, que es como si el alma de Edward me amara, y el corazón de Jake también…- respondí.- pero dejaré que sea lo que el destino marque.

-Wow….- contestaron.

Luego de un rato de mirar televisión, Alice la apagó.

- Oye!- nos quejamos.

- Bueno, a dormir, mañana tenemos un largo día de compras de vestidos…-dijo Alice.

- Por qué?

- Se acerca el baile solidario…-dijo Rosalie.

- Que cosa?- volví a preguntar.

- Todos los años, luego de un mes de comenzar la universidad, se hace un baile de beneficencia para los chicos pobres que están en comedores, lo recaudado se les da a ellos, además lo hacen para que los alumnos se conozcan mejor, supuestamente. Y vamos a ir, pero necesitamos vestidos… así que mañana los compraremos.

- Si les digo que elijan uno por mí no les importara verdad?- inquirí.

- No, vendrás.- contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas y yo apenas dormí. Pensaba mucho sobre Edward, y decidí realmente, actuar en las manos del destino.

_______________________________________________________________

**Bueno... tomatazos, aplausos, y sobretodo reviews son validos jaja**

Me pareció re tierno lo del sueño jajaj.

Les diré al verdad, creo que si Bella siguiera mal por Jake todo el tiempo, la historia no podría formarse, y si le dice a Edward... tampoco me convence, que se lo diga AHORA.

Asi que dentro de unos muchos cuantos capítulos él se enterará. Pero no se preocupen, mientras planeo entretenerlas con peleas de chicas, competencias de baile, ceelos, peleas de chicos, bromas, situaciones vergonzosas, problemitas y esas cosas jajaja. XD

HEY, POR FAAVOR, DIGANME SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA PARA VER SI LO PUEOD ARREGLAAR.

BYE-BYE PEOPLE!

ABRAAZOS DE EMMETT!

l

l

\____l____/

\_____/

\___/

\_/

Eso que hice ahi es una

flechita al cartel de reviews

jajajajjajajjaa,

mas aburrida yo...


	18. Comienza el baile,y las bromas

**Capítulo 18**

"_**Solo sabiendo que con cada repiracion me dices 'te extraño', este dolor se hará mas llevadero"**_

Luego de que la diablilla de las compras me vistiera, me dirigí a mi primera clase del día. Cálculo. No me iba mal, aprobaba justo y con eso me bastaba.

Me senté en la anteúltima fila, cuando un chico de pelo rubio se me acercó…con una sonrisa, al parecer" seductora" según su punto de vista…para mí tenía cara de perro salchicha sonriendo.

- Hola…soy Mike, Mike Newton, tu eres Isabella Swan, no?-se presentó.

- Emm…si, dime Bella.

- Bien… Bella, me preguntaba, querrías almorzar conmigo hoy?- me propuso.-_NO._ Quise decirle, pero sería descortés… emm, piensa Bella piensa….

En eso vi a Edward acercándose con una mirada asesina hacia Mike…en ella había rabia… ¿celos?

- Bella, Alice te manda este mensaje:-dijo con voz aterciopelada- Bells te esperamos en el almuerzo para ir a cambiarnos para las clases de baile. Iré por ti si te tardas!- terminó con una perfecta imitación de la duendecillo. Yo reí ligeramente, y me dirigí a Mike.

- Veras…debo prepararme para mi clase…lo lamento-

- Oh…em…bueno, otra vez será….-contestó y se fue rápidamente.

Me di vuelta y vi al chico de ojos verdes mirándome fijamente sonriendo, sentado al lado mío.

- Em…te sientas aquí?-inquirí. _Sí, tonta, no lo has visto ya?._ EL hizo una cara de ligera decepción y agarro sus cosas mientras decía.

- Lo siento, debí preguntarte…

- NO, no…es decir…no tengo problema en que estés aquí…- me retracté. Me miró y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que parecía un conjunto de estrellas.

- Gracias.

Saqué mis libros, cuando de pronto, llegó la directora.

- Alumnos, buenas tardes, su profesora de cálculo tuvo un inconveniente por lo que no pudo venir, pero me ha dicho que os deja trabajos para entregarme al final de la clase, luego ella los pasará a buscar para corregirlos, son 5 actividades divididas en 3 ejercicios- comentó mientras nos daba las hojas- el que no entregue tendrá un uno en su libreta de calificaciones, hasta pronto.

Con eso salió del aula dejándonos en la clase solos. _Momento, trabajo de cálculo? En unos treinta y cinco minutos? YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO! Bueno, a intentarlo- _pensé.

Luego de dieciséis minutos me desesperé. No recordaba nada.

- Maldición!- mascullé entre dientes.

- Estas bien?- inquirió Edward, levantando al vista de su hoja.

- Es que no puedo con esto!-hablé mas fuerte. El rió y me causó escalofríos.

- Déjame ayudarte- pidió tomando su lápiz.

- Pero tú debes hacer lo tuyo…- me quejé.

- Ya lo he terminado- respondió sonriendo.

- Oh…wow…bueno…gracias.

Enseguida comencé a comprender, a medida que el explicaba y yo escribía. Era muy dulce y si tenía algún problema en entender, me volvía a explicar.

- Listo!- canté triunfante. Sólo tardamos 25 minutos. Él me sonrió.

- Gracias- le hablé sonriendo.

- Eres linda cuando sonríes…- me sonrojé- y adorable cuando te sonrojas….- quise reír pero el sonrojo aumento. Decidí hacerle una bromita. Me fijé cuanto faltaba para que nos fuéramos. Ya casi era hora.

- O sea que dices que soy fea si no sonrió o me sonrojo? Esta bien Edward, no te haré pasar por la mala situación de mirarme a mi fea cara de nuevo!- le dije "enojada". Él enseguida pareció arrepentirse de lo que dijo y comenzó a querer hablar.

- No, no es eso lo que quise decir! Yo..!- lo interrumpí.

- Déjalo ya!- grité y me fui dando pasos enojados, ya que acababa de tocar el timbre. Al salir del aula el estaba recogiendo su mochila, toda media abierta y con libros en la mano. _Jaja, lo creyó y al parecer me quiere detener para explicarme- pensé._ Pues no, ahora te soportas la bromita, Cullen.

Comencé a correr, últimamente practiqué mi equilibrio y puedo controlarlo. Vi a Rose y Alice entrando al baño y me metí con ellas.

- Auch!- dijeron al unísono. Yo comencé a reír al recordar la cara de desconcierto de Edward.

- Buen ya, pequeña loca, cuéntanos!- me retó Rosalie.

- Es que, le hice creer a Edward que estaba enojada porque dijo que me veía linda al sonrojarme y sonreír, le dije que si solo era linda en esos momentos, simulé ofenderme, y su cara fue muy terriblemente divertida…

- Bella? Sal por favor! No es lo que quise decir!- se escuchó a mi victima del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

- Ella se encuentra mal, déjala en paz!- gritó Alice, uniéndose a mi pequeña broma.

- No llores, Bella! No lo vale!- dijo Rose en voz alta, aguantándose la risa.

- Bella! no!, no, no llores! Déjame explicarte!-repitió el chico. Decidí que ya era suficiente por hoy para él, y sonriendo a las chicas, me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí y ahí estaba un Edward despeinado, con cara de culpabilidad, mirándome. Pero al ver que no había indicio de lágrimas, y notar mi enorme sonrisa, se confundió.

- Era broma tontito!- le dije. El me fulminó con la mirada.

- Mierda!- masculló, bajando la mirada. Luego al levantó con ojos vengativos- tú y ese par, ya verán!- y se fue corriendo.

_- oh oh…- _Repetimos Allie, Rose y yo al unisono.

Luego creímos que Edward no sería capaz de asesinarnos o jugarnos una broma pesada, por lo que nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, tomamos ropa deportiva y, después de comer algo, fuimos al gimnasio de la universidad, donde sería la clase de baile.

- Mierda!- susurró Alice al abrir al puerta, mirando hacia el gimnasio. Curiosa, quise saber por qué ese comentario y dirigí mi mirada a donde estaba la suya. _MIERDA!_ Las porritas estaban allí practicando sus estúpidos bailecitos.

Entramos, Rosalie, Alice y yo, seguidas por Ángela, que nos alcanzó en el camino.

- Uf, que olor a grasa!- gritó Tanya. Estúpida plástica.

- Te hubieras bañado antes de venir!- grité. Me salió del alma. Las chicas rieron y Tanya me miró con cara de: _Niñita, a mi nadie me gana._

Había una bella mujer leyendo unos papeles al lado de una mesita en el fondo del gimnasio, lejos de las porristas. Las chicas a su alrededor charlaban tranquilamente. Supusimos que ahí debíamos ir, por lo que caminamos hasta ellas.

- Hola chicas, vienen a clase de baile?- preguntó la mujer. Era muy linda, tenía ojos marrones con toques verdosos, cabello castaño claro y su sonrisa era maternal.

- Si- contestamos.

- Bueno, chicas, sentémonos en ronda!- dijo elevando la voz, tenía lindo tono, seguro cantaba bien. Todas nos sentamos.

- Bueno, yo soy Laura Velasco, pero me pueden decir Lauri, o Lau- todas sonreímos ante su buena onda, luego habló sobre algunas cosas que pasarían este año, competencias y eso, y que compráramos unas fotocopias con todas las fechas en la librería de la Universidad- y ahora yo quiero saber sus nombres y algo de información sobre ustedes, y también sus apodos o como gusten que las llame…-pidió. Todas comenzaron a decir sus nombres. Había una chica que me llamó la atención. Era muy rara, su cabello eran bucles muy bien formados negros como la noche, su piel cobriza pero sus ojos celestes como el cielo. Se llamaba Claire, me pareció agradable. Y luego llegó el turno de mi amiga.

- Soy Alice Brandon, me dicen Allie, o Alice- todas rieron ante su aclaración- amo ir de compras, cuando quieras las puedo acompañar…también me gusta diseñar ropa, maquillar, estudio diseño e indumentaria y mi color preferido es el amarillo patito!- concluyó.

- El mío también!- agregó una chica pelirroja, que según entendí, se llamaba Samantha, peor le decían Sam. Luego todas empezaron a cotorrear sobre los colores, excepto Ángela y yo, que éramos más reservadas.

- Bueno, bueno, muchachas sé que es interesante hablar sobre el amarillo patito, pero quedan chicas por presentarse- algunas rieron y luego callaron. La profesora era sinceramente agradable.

- Bueno, soy Rosalie Hale, pero me dicen Rose…mi color preferido es el violeta y estudio abogacía.

- Yo soy Ángela Weber, mis amigos me dicen Áng, me gustan los animales, así que estudio veterinaria.

- Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella- dije, me sentía bien aquí, todas las chicas parecían buenas y simpáticas, nos llevamos bien tan solo con unas palabras- estudio literatura, y me gustan mucho los animales también- sonreí. Ahora le tocaba hablar a una chica que estaba a mi lado. Era castaña oscuro, ojos negros como la noche pero muy expresivos, no demasiado alta ni muy baja. Era normal, pero tenía su propia luz.

- Yo soy Alexandra Stevens, pero me dicen Alex, estudio periodismo y ODIO a Tanya Denali y sus estúpidas perritas- dijo dulcemente, para terminar hablando con furia. Todas nos quedamos atónitas ante su confesión tan natural, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- Creo que todas nos sentimos así Alex- dijo Rose entre risas, hasta la misma Alexandra reía con nosotras.

- Bien, en vez de tener instintos asesinos, vamos a comenzar con un poco de música, bien?

Todas nos paramos y la profesora puso música. Reconocí como comenzó a sonar la introducción de "Changes" de Butterfly, mientras decía.

- Colóquense en dos filas, intercaladas para que se vean todas en el espejo.- Eso hicimos. Rose, Ángela, Alice y yo íbamos en la primera- ahora síganme si pueden!- grito con entusiasmo Laura. Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Todas la seguimos bastante bien. Ella bailaba como una diosa, se notaba que disfrutaba la danza. En un momento, fue a parar la música.

- Bien, muy bien, pero verán que es una canción muy movida, así que empecemos a armar nuestra coreografía chicas!- avisó.

Luego de eso comenzó a marcar pasos a medida que íbamos practicando pedazos de la canción.

La clase duraba dos horas, y después de un rato ya faltaban veinte minutos para irnos.

- bien, ahora, hagámosla entera- dijo volviendo a poner la canción desde el principio. Todas ya sabíamos la coreografía y bailamos felices. Al terminar lo volvimos a repetir tres veces, y una vez practicada y grabada en nuestras memorias, todas finalizamos riendo y aplaudiéndonos a nosotras mismas.

- Bien hecho! Me encanta como trabajamos hoy chicas, nos veremos el próximo martes!-

Todas la despedimos, y al pasar por el grupo de las porristas no pude evitar ver. Estaban bailando "Pump It" de Black Eyed Peas, ellas bailaban realmente bien. Terminaron, y no dijeron nada, solo respiraron agitadamente, ni siquiera se felicitaron entre ellas, hasta que Tanya volteo a ver como nuestro grupo las observaba.

- La envidia es mala consejera chicas- dijo con vocecita de suficiencia.

- Lo mismo digo- contestó Alex.

Se miraron desafiantes, y luego nos retiramos. Estábamos en el baño de chicas del gimnasio, sólo fuimos a vernos al espejo cuando Claire comentó.

- Vieron la cara de Stella?-

- Quien es Stella?- pregunté.

- La entrenadora de las porristas, en realidad, las porristas también son bailarinas pero ellas ganaron el trofeo en la competencia "Ladies of dance", y el colegio las eligió como las porristas, en vez de hacer las audiciones que siempre se hacen… bueno el tema es que Stella nos odia, a nosotras y a Laura, cuando eran jóvenes, Laura le ganó en un torneo y ella nunca olvidó ese día…cuídense de ella y de su tontas porristas-concluyó.

- O avísenme y con gusto les arrancaré sus pelos!- ofreció Alex, todas reímos.

- Yo te acompañaré- dijo Alice.

Y luego cada una eligió una ducha- separadas por supuesto malpensados!- y nos bañamos.

* * *

_**Heeello mis lectores adorados!**_

_**Como andan? bueh espero que bien!**_

_**Queria decirles algunas cosas, la primera es que la flechita a los reviews del capítulo anterior quedó mal porque al subirla al texto de fanfic se deformó jaajajaXD**_

_**Después, que dentro de poco van a odiar a Tanya, no saben las que se van a empezar a hacer entre los dos bandos, porristas vs. bailarinas!**_

_**Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SON DIVINOS (L)**_

El nombre de la profe de las chicas es en homenaje a una persona muy especial para mí(L).

**_Los quiero, y traté de hacer este capítulo más largo porque tengo examenes esta semana y no creo poder subir en unos dias...._**

**_No se enojen :S_**

**_Los quiero y nooos vemos :)_**

**_Abraazos de Emmett(L)  
_**


	19. Gatos y perros no siempre son amigos

**Capítulo 19**

"_**La vida y el tiempo se complotan para hacerte cambiar"**_

Edward's POV

Bien, ahora verían. Bella me acababa de jugar una broma, entonces verá quién en Edward Cullen. Que sea la chica más hermosa y sexy que haya visto jamás …_concéntrate Edward!..._ no quiere decir que le perdone unas bromitas….

Ahora estabamos en la cafetería, sentados en una mesa Emmett, Jasper y yo, ya que las niñas graciosas, molestemos-a-Edward estaban en sus clases de baile.

- Necesito tu ayuda Emmett- dije.

- Creí que no llegaría el día en que mi hermano me pidiera ayuda- contestó con una sonrisa- dime.

- Bueno, verás, Bella me jugó una broma con ayuda del otro par, o sea el gnomo y la barbie, y quiero devolverselas- Emmett en seguida curvó sus labios en una sonrisita malvada.

- Será un placer, siempre cuentan conmigo para esas cosas… sólo déjame pensarla…en unos días estará todo listo- habló.

- Em, te recuerdo que Alice es bastante irritable a veces…- comentó Jasper.

- No sabrán que fui yo, en todo caso le dirán a Edward….

- hey!- me quejé, eso era sucio!

- Lo tomas o lo dejas- me dijo mi hermano.

- Eres mezquino Cullen- lo ataqué.

- Los hermanos sean unidos- rio Jasper poniendo las manos como una monja.

Luego de eso seguimos con nuestro almuerzo, charlando de cosas sin importancia.

**Tanya's POV**

Estaba en una mesa de la cafetería, claro cerca de la mesa de Edward, es tan sexy… y como yo lo soy, bueno, seríamos la apreja perfecta! Por lo que ahora estoy simulando retocarme el maquillaje, con el espejo en frente, pero en realidad observo cada sensual movimiento de Edward… _oh! Tomó su gaseosa,y la tomará!! es tan hermoso!- _contrólate Tanyu! Y por supuesto, no dejaré que la sosa de Swan me lo quite!

Fue entonces cuando lo escuché.

- Bueno, verás, Bella me jugó una broma con ayuda del otro par, o sea el gnomo y la barbie, y quiero devolverselas- dijo mi futuro esposo.

Así que Bella le jugó una broma a mi Eddie… me las pagará, le ahorraré el trabajo a él.

- Chicas- llamé.

- Qué?- contestaron Lauren y Jessica al unísono.

- Me ayudarán a tenderle una broma a Swan y al otro par, verdad?-

- SÍ!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al otro día…_

Bella's POV.

- ESTE ES EL VESTIDO PERFECTO PARA TI!- me gritó Alice.

Luego las clases, Allie y Rose llamaron a los chicos, para que nos acompañaran al centro comercial, y, por supuesto, cargaran las bolsas. Aunque ellos esperaban afuera de los negocios. La idea era ir luego de nuestra última clase de baile, pero quedamos exhaustas. Sí, creanlo, Alice Brandon estaba cansada para ir de compras.

Voltié a ver el vestido, y me quedé impresionada al verlo. Era realmente lindo. Corto hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, en la parte de arriba era negro, escote en pico curvado, de tirantes y apretado, mientras que un poco más debajo de la cintura, comenzaban a salir volados de seda de un color nacarado, el cual lo hacía brillar ligeramente pero con elegancia.

- Es precioso…-susurré acercándome a él.

- Por supuesto que lo es, que crees que yo elegiría algo feo? – me retó Allie- ahora pruébatelo, y si te va bien lo llevamos.

- Ustedes ya tienen los suyos?- inquirí.

- Sí, pero tú no estabas atenta mirandonos asi que no lo verás hasta la fiesta- contestó Rosalie, haciendose la ofendida.

Hice un puchero y, luego de probarme el vestido, pagamos y salimos al encuentro de los chicos.

- Al fin!- gritó Emmett. El pobre estaba solo en la puerta de la tienda, lleno de bolsas.

- Donde estan los demás?- preguntó Alice.

- Se fueron a comprar un helado, pero para mí se hicieron los tarados para dejarme con ustedes tres. Ven lo que hacen?! Les tienen miedo!-gritó de nuevo, haciendo que la gente volteara a ver.

- Callate!- le dijo Rosalie, poniendo un mano en su boca. A lo cual, nuestro oso respondió tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso, al que ella correspondió por unos segundos- basta Em, Jasper está por aquí, no quiero problemas.

- Qué?- _¿por qué se ocultan de Jazz?_ Alice me miró, debatiendose internamente, hasta que habló.

- Mira Bella, Rosalie a los 16 años tuvo una relación, donde su novio…quiso aprovecharse…de ella. Desde entonces Jasper es demasiado protector con ella, no deja que práticamente nadie se le acerque con intenciones amorosas, ya que Rose tardó en recuperarse… ahora Emmett y ella están juntos, pero Rosalie…tiene miedo de decirle. Cree que Jasper enloquecerá…- _Oh dios mio-_ pensé. Miré a Rose, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Emmett la besó para consolarla, pero yo aún estaba en shock.

- Oh oh oh…miren qué tenemos aquí…Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale- se escuchó una asquerosa voz detrás mio. _No puede ser ella, no puede estar aquí también! _

Rose se separó de su novio de inmediato.

- Me pregunto si Jasper sabrá de esto… el hermano mayor de Rosalie Hale, no creo que le agrade que ella ande con Cullen…- dijo, "inocentemente" Lauren.

- Salte de mi vista, gata!- le gruñó Alice.

- trío de perras!- contraatacó Lauren.

- Los gatos le temen a los perros!- se defendió mi menuda amiga,

- Enana de jardín, rubia hueca, y torpe sosa, que mala combinación chicas…- dijo Jessica.

- Hey, basta- saltó Emmett, con voz protectora pero educada- no les permito que hablen así de ellas.

- Ay Emmett, no es contigo, asi que hazte a un lado- advirtió Tanya.

- Déjanos en paz, barbie llena de silicona- habló Rosalie.

- Que cara pondrá tu hermano…me dijeron que es muy sobreprotector contigo… dime, que me das a cambio de mi silencio?

- Que Jasper no lo sepa no te incumbe- interrumpí, saliendo de mi hilo de pensamientos sobre mis amigos.

- Cállate cucaracha, y tú, disfruta cuando Jasper se entere, quiero ver tu cara, sácate una foto, además, no mientas, nadie te cree que fuiste víctima de nadie, si eres bien rapidita!- se burló Tanya de Rose. Los ojos de la aludida de tornaron critslinos, y yo sólo esperaba que esas idiotas hablaran de nuevo para saltar sobre ellas.

- Sal de aquí- contestó Emmett, ya utilizando todo su poder de autocontrol.

- El espacio es público- atacó Jessica.

- Pero no se permiten bestias- la insultó Alice- ahora vayan a hacer algo de sus estúpidas vidas además de inyectarse plástico, y meterse con quien saben es mejor que ustedes, atrévanse a acercarse a Rosalie de nuevo y no respondo por mis actos- susurró Alice, totalmente fuera de sí.

Tanya rió para luego agregar- ay, pequeñita, tú, me vas a hacer algo a mí? Por favor, mírate, mírense, son tres estúpidas que se hacen pasar por víctimas! Muerto debe estar el que las haya besado!-_Suficiente._

-No se preocupen no tardarían en buscar uno nuevo si el suyo muriera-agregó tanya, para hacer que mi rabia creciera.

-Claro que no- comentaron Lauren y Jessica.

Pude notar como la furia crecía dentro de mí. Estaba congelada, tratando de calmarme, pero al recordar sus palabras y mirar su escupida cara de suficiencia, quería golpearla. Quería, y lo haría.

No esperé más, me abalancé sobre Tanya y comencé a tirar de sus pelos al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas caían y ella rasguñaba mis brazos.

Noté cómo Rosalie se había tirado sobre Lauren, y Alice con Jessica.

- PERRA SALTEME DE ENCIMA!- gritaba Jessica, Alice le estaba dejando moradas sus mejillas de tanto cachetazo.

Tanya me dio un rasguñon en la cara, a lo que respondí pegandole con un puño, mientras las dos estabamos tiradas en el suelo, rasguñándonos, golpeandonos, pateándonos, e insultandonos, y dando vueltas noté como dos fuertes brazos me sujetaban y me obligaban a pararme.

- PAREN! HEY! PAREN!- gritaba Edward, tomándome con más fuerza de los brazos, ya que yo tiraba patadas a mi alrededor y gritaba como loca.

- ALICE CONTRÓLATE!-

- ROSE! BASTA, ROSALIE!- escuchaba a mis amigos.

- PERRA, TE MATARÉ- aullaba Tanya desde el suelo, con su cara rasguñada, al igual que ella, sus "amigas" quedaron en el suelo, mientras a nosotras nos sostenían los chicos.

- GATO INFLADO EN PLÁSTICO, VEN, MIEDOSA, GOLPEAME QUE YO LO HAGO MÁS FUERTE!- le grité con fuerza. No aguantaba la impotencia. Edward me sostenía con fuerza.

- Bella! Para… tranquila…shh- me susurraba al oído mientras yo me relajaba. Mi respiración era entrecortada.

- SUÉLTAME JASPER!- gritaba Alice- QUE ME SUELTES!- repitió antes de codear a su novio en el estómago, provocando que la soltara. Jessica se abalanzó sobre ella, y quedaron a los golpes nuevamente. Tanya y Lauren, bien tramposas que son, fueron contra Alice. Tres contra uno, que astutas. Codié a Edward de la misma manera que Allie, y vi que Rosalie se deshizo de Emmett.

Nos pusimos a defender a Alice, agarrándo de los pelos a las rubias y jalándolas hacia afuera del circulo. Éstas nos tiraron al suelo y asi estabamos a los cachetazos, rasguñones, y gritos de nuevo.

- BASTA!- gritaban los chicos, tratando de separarnos. Pero tres hombres separando a seis mujeres enojadas….

Golpée a Tanya, dejándola quejándose por su nariz , y siendo luego aprisionada por los brazos de Edward. Esta vez, Emmett fue por Alice, y Jasper con Rosalie. Ya había gente a nuestro alrededor

- VAMOS- nos dijeron enojados. Con más fuerza de la que debería, Edward me empujó hacia la salida, al igual que Emmett y Jasper escoltaban a mis amigas.

Nos subieron al Jeep de Em, y no dijeron nada en todo el viaje, hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó enojada- LAS ODIO!

- Alice, eres una adulta!- la regañó Jasper.

- Tú no sabes nada! Asi que cállate!-le contestó.

- No pueden ser así y golpearlas como si fueran bestias, pueden dañarse!- siguió Edward.

- QUE SE CALLEN!- gritó Alice.

- NO ALICE, NO. USTEDES TRES, YA SON ADULTAS, COMPORTENSE COMO TALES, LOS DE SEGURIDAD NO LAS LLEVARON PORQUE LAS SACAMOS ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAN, PERO QUÉ SINO PODÍAMOS SEPARARLAS? PARECÍAN BESTIAS!- devolvió.

- JASPER, NO SABES LO QUE DIJERON!- le respondí, también gritando.

- No! No se trata de eso! Se trata de pensar antes de hacer!- se unió Edward.

- Tú tambien?!?!- le pregunté, indignada. ¿Acaso no entendían? ¿las defendían a ellas?

- No es cuestión de bandos, Bella- me dijo Emmett.

- IDIOTAS!- gritó Rosalie.

- USTEDES PARECÍAN CABARETERAS!- le dijo Emmett.

- Ah, claro, somos idiotas pero a la hora de decidir mejor que pensemos nosotros, si es por ustedes se matan, pero eso sí, llamen a los chicos para ayudarnos cuando estemos encerradas en un calabozo por disturbios!- gritó Jasper

- SABES QUE SUCEDIÓ RELAMENTE JASPER?- le gritó Rosalie- ELLA ME DIJO RAPIDITA, Y QUE LO QUE PASÓ CON ROYCE NO FUE SU CULPA, SINO QUE ME DEJÉ! ADEMÁS, DIJO QUE CUALQUIERA QUE NOS BESARA ESTARÍA MUERTO, SABES EL DOBLE SENTIDO PARA BELLA, VERDAD?- Jasper se quedó helado- Y LO ÚLTIMO, VAYANSE LOS TRES AL CARAJO!- y con esto, como ya habíamos llegado, bajó, nosotros la seguimos.

- Estén contentos chicos, y ni se les ocurra llamarnos!- gritó Alice.

- Bella, yo no quise decirles cabare…- tartamudeó Edward.

- Me importa un corcho, qué se creen para juzgarnos? Emmett, siempre andas actuando como niño, Jasper, crees que eres muy maduro pero nunca lo fuiste con respecto a Rose, privándola de vivir su vida y Edward, mejor ve a un boliche para hombres, ahí sabrás la definición de cabareteras! TONTO!-.

- Y ESTOY SALIENDO CON EMMETT, ME IMPORTA POCO TU OPINIÓN, AUNQUE AHORA CREO QUE LOS TRES SON UNOS TARADOS- gritó Rose, nuevamente. Todos nos quedamos petrificados. Jasper miró a Emmett, y se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

- ERES UN TRAIDOR, COMO PUDES METERTE CON MI HERMANA!- le gritó.

- JASPER!- habló Alice, tambien elevando la voz. Sabiendo qué pasaría.

Pero ellos dos ya estaban a los golpes.

- HEY, PAREN!- gritó mi rubia amiga.

- EDWARD, AYUDAME!- grité. Saqué una botella de agua que había en el jeep, y la tiré sobre ellos, pero apenas pararon unos segundos.

Alice tomó a Jasper, y yo la ayudé, Edward fue por Emmett y Rose corrió hacia adentro de la universidad llorando.

- TE MATARÉ! COMO PUDISTE METERTE CON MI HERMANA?!- tronaba Jasper.

- Jasper! Rosalie sabe qué hace!- le repetía Alice.

- Déjala que decida sola, ya esta grandecita!- le devolvió Emmett a mi rubio amigo.

- Tranquilos, paren!- decía Edward, quien tenía una herida en su labio. Al parecer Emmett no se contuvo.

- Inmaduros, se quejan de nosotras!- grité, y nos fuimos corriendo a nuestras habitaciones.

* * *

_**Buenas people!**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo tiene mucha violencia, pero en el próximo o el siguiente dle próximo tendrá una enseñanza. Aviso: no soy una persona violenta, no me golpée con nadie en mi vida XD**_

_**Che, dónde estan los reviews? ando pobre de comentaariosXD! ya vamos por el 19, me encantaaria aumentar el número de reviews, no llegamos a los 200 :(**_

_**Vaamos, haganme feliz y dejen muchos reviews, los necesito, se me va la inspiraciooon:)! Además este capítulo lo hice bien largo jajajaj,  
**_

_**Y, buenas o malas noticias, depende como lo consideren...estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, **_

_**Unas pitas: una isla, un accidente, un chico lindo y una chica sexy.(? jjaj  
**_

_**bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**_

_**Acuerdense de dejarme un review! es la paga de los escritores de fanfic jajaj re desesperada estabaXD**_

_**Saludos y abrazos de Emmett.  
**_


	20. Emmett y Jasper abrazaditos

**Capítulo 20**

"_**Sé que en ti dejé una huella, que nada podrá borrar, y esta es más intensa, de la que ninguna podrá dejar…"**_

- NO!- gritaba Alice a la puerta de nuestra habitación, donde estaban los chicos- AHORA SE AGUANTAN!. Claro, luego de nuestra dramática salida del jeep, nos corrieron, y ya pasó media hora desde que nos empezaron a rogar que abriéramos la puerta para "dialogar como adultos".

- Alice, Rose, Bella, sean adultas!- pedía Edward. Valga la redundancia.

- Déjenos en paz!-dijo Rosalie.

- No nos iremos, algún día saldrán.

- Bien, esperen sentados- les contesté.

De pronto se escuchó dentro del cuarto " Man, i feel like a woman" en alto volumen, y vi a Alice y Rosalie bailando y cantando sobre sus camas, con bufandas llenas de pompones y la última tenía el control del equipo de música en la mano.

- BELLA, UNETE A LA FIESTA, DEJALOS A ESOS TARADOS!- gritó Rosalie. Tenían razón, al diablo ellos.

- NO ES JUSTO!- se escuchó gritar a Emmett.

Nosotras bailamos contentas, con desodorantes como micrófonos.

- _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! __I feel like a woman!_

Cantamos y bailamos, y luego Alice trajo vestidos con lentejuelas brillantes bastante cortos y apretados, que nos pusimos para bailar como locas, hasta caer dormidas.

Me desperté algo incómoda.

- Qué …?- miré a mi alrededor. Alice yacía sobre mi estómago, y mis pie estaban al lado de la cabeza de Rose. Todas teníamos los centellantes vestidos aún, y estábamos tiradas desordenadamente durmiendo sobre mi cama. Miré el despertador, decía que eran las 0.00 am. Me levanté cuidadosamente, para no despertar a mis amigas, con la intención de cambiarme. Caminé hacia el ropero que estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando del otro lado de ésta sentí un ruido.

_-Ladrones! Delincuentes!- pensé._

Me acerqué a la puerta, no sin antes tomar el paraguas de Alice, por si debía defenderme. Tomé con cuidado, pero con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, espiaría si había alguien allí.

Respiré intensamente, y abrí de golpe la puerta, preparada para golpear. _Oh…._

Vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver a tres hombres, pero no eran los que suponía que deberían ser. Edward, Jasper y Emmett, dormían plácidamente con cara de niños en el suelo, aunque Emmett…bueno, estaba haciendo cucharita**(N/A: cucharita en mi país es dormir abrazaditos, uno de espaldas al otro, no sé si sabían que significaba pero por las dudas jaja)** con Jasper. Solté una risilla. Pobres, en serio se quedaron en la puerta.

- Bella…?- escuché la voz soñolienta de Rose, detrás mío.

- Shh, miren esto…- le susurré. Ella despertó a Alice, quien iba a hablar, pero la rubia tapó su boca. Nos miró confusa, y les hice señas de que se acercaran.

Al ver a los chicos tan tiernamente durmiendo, con cara de angelitos, soltaron un "aaawww".

- No son hermosos?- preguntó Alice.

- Si…aunque deberíamos preocuparnos por la forma en que duermen Jasper y Emmett…- masculló Rosalie. Soltamos unas risitas, pero Edward comenzó a despertarse. Se estiró muy dulcemente, mostrando unos increíbles músculos en sus brazos y en su torso, gracias a su remera gris al cuerpo. Su cabello despeinado lo hacía parecer una estrella de cine.

Las chicas rieron de mi cara de babosa, y ahí fue cuando el chico de pelo cobrizo de dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

- Que tierno…-susurré. Él puso su mirada sobre mí, y por primera vez, vi sonrojado a Edward Cullen.

Él golpeó el hombro de Jasper ligeramente, sonriendo apenas por su posición gay con Emmett. El rubio empezó a moverse, acurrucándose más.

De golpe abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y vio los peludos brazos de nuestro grande amigo en su cintura.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó masculinamente, pero bastante alto, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Emmett.. Nosotros reímos a carcajadas silenciosas.

Emmett abrió los ojos.

- Que diablos…?- susurró, con voz de dormido. Miró a Jasper y se congeló.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó él también. Se separaron de golpe, y yo rodaba en el suelo de risa.

- Eres gay?!?!?!- preguntó Jazz, asustado.

- Claro que no, tu lo eres!!- respondió Em.

- Chicos, fue un accidente- intervine, no sería bueno que se pelearan también aquí. Ellos nos miraron.

- Chicas…perdonen…-pidió Edward.

- Primero deben aceptar que son tan inmaduros como creen que nosotras somos- habló Rose.

- Es verdad, nos dejamos llevar, discúlpennos-

- Bien, Edward, sé que eres el más inteligente, pero aquí son tres- le contestó Alice.

- Perdón, fuimos unos inmaduros, tienen razón- dijo Jasper.

- Cierto…además, ya hablamos Jazz y yo mientras ustedes…bailaban-nos mandó una mirada acusadora, a lo que respondimos con sonrisas de niñitas inocentes- , supongo que está todo bien - concordó Emmett.

- Creo…que tardaré en aceptarte hulk, pero bueno- le dijo Jasper.

Luego de esto mis amigas ya estaban en sus brazos besándolos.

Edward y yo nos miramos, y nos sonrojamos.

- Están muy sexies con esos vestiditos- nos halagó Emmett riendo. Miré hacia mi cuerpo y el de las chicas. Los vestidos eran…pequeños, no adecuados para pasillos de una universidad. Pillé a Edward mirándome, bueno, no a mis ojos, sino a mi cuerpo de una manera que si no hubiese sido él, el que lo hiciera hubiera recibido un puñetazo en la cara.

- Ajam….- carraspée. Él me miro, y sonrió torcidamente.

- Bueno, vamos, vayan a dormir, mañana hay clases…- dijo. Nos despedimos y volvimos chicas y chicos, a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, no sin antes ver como Edward me guiñaba un ojo.

_**LEAN LO DE ABAJO POR FAVOR, ESO TAMBIÉN ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA.**_

* * *

**_Hola, eespero que todos esten bien, y les haya gustado el capítulo... además de eso, hoy quiero decir/escribir algo...xd_**

Yo no suelo decir que, por ejemplo si no llego a los 200 reviews no publico, no porque crea que esté mal, sino porque a veces no a tantas personas les gusta un fic...por lo que si solo 15 personas lo leen, no puedes llegar a 200 tan rapido... pero los registros, dicen esto:

"There have been a total **138 Visitors** to story: Mitad y Mitad, chapter: **Gatos y perros no siempre son amigos**."

Que significa que 138 personas entraron a ese capítulo, de las cuales, hasta hace algunos minutos, sólo 21 dejaron review (si mis cuentas no fallan)...

No digo que no vaya a publicar, claro que no... yo solita me metí en esto y tarde o temprano lo acabaré, no dejo cosas así a medias. Yo quise escribir, yo quise publicar, y yo voy a seguir haciendo este fic porque AMO hacerlo. Pero...

de 138 vistantes, sólo 21 dejaron revieew(y les agradezco mucho), se siente como si escribieras pero solo a pocos les gusta, y en serio que quiero saber lo

que opinan! Asi que por favor, dejen un review! no es tan dificil, sólo les pido un "te sigo leyendo" /" esta bueno"/ "vomité apenas lo lei"/ " no me gusto" o lo que sea,(mejor si no son insultos, pero se valen tomatazosXD)

pero dejen algo, sino no sé si solo son 21 a los que les gusto, los otros 117 lo leyeron y no les gustó, les gustó a todos...no sé, es incomodo realmente, no sé si debo acortar la historia porque a nadie le agrada, o seguirla porque a los demás les gusta, no sé...

Además ahora se suspendieron mis clases por prevenciónes de la gripe porcina, y tendré más tiempo de escribir, realmente quiero saber si quieren que siga esto o lo acorte. Por favor dejen un review y no se tomen a mal esta nota, por favor, no

quiero ofender a nadie. Sólo trato de que sepan lo que escribir esto significa para mí, y que también me resulta importante saber la opinión de los demás....Los

que tienen fics saben lo lindo que es cuando se encuentran más reviews, y lo feo que es no saber que opinan los demás, no? Espero sinceramente que me entiendan y nadie se lo tome a mal por faavor!

Sin embargo agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta novela, y agradezco mucho a los que se toman su tiempo y además me dicen su opinion:)

Muchos saludos y abrazos de Emmett!

Los quiere,

Cutemoon* =)

(c u t e m o o n f f h o t m a i l . c o m)


	21. Juguemos a torturar a Bella!

**Capítulo 21**

"_**Nunca verás las estrellas, si no las buscas en el cielo"**_

Ya había pasado el primer mes de la universidad, tenía buenas notas y mis amigos eran lo mejor.

Hoy, sería el bendito baile para recaudar fondos para los hospitales y etcétera. Alice me había hablado de este la ultima semana, sin parar. ¿Cómo sobreviví? Ella no lo notó, pero me puse los auriculares mientras ella hablaba con Rose, y escuché música:D.

Las clases de baile iban muy bien, aprendimos algunas canciones más, Laura era muy buena, además de que todas nos llevábamos bien, y Alex nos hacía reír de lo lindo.

En cuanto a Edward… él…bueno, era tan dulce, tierno, lindo, bueno conmigo… simplemente, perfecto. Sí, ya tengo asumido mi amor por él. Aunque, por supuesto, nunca se fijaría en mí, supongo que me ve como una amiga. No soy fea, pero tampoco un cañón. Pasable.

_Amo a Edward Anthony Cullen,_ aunque su Segundo nombre no lo beneficie.

- Vamos, Bella, debemos empezar!- gritó Alice. Me había mandado a ducharme, para luego ir al spa, donde nos volveríamos a bañar, esta vez un baño de inmersión. Me sequé el pelo rápidamente, me puse unos simples pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa amarillo suave, una coleta alta y chatas grises. Apenas salí estaba siendo arrastrada por una alterada Alice- VAMOS, VAMOS!

Nos arrastró a Rosalie y a mí, y ahí empezó la tortura. Baños de inmersión, cremas y tratamientos faciales y corporales. ¡Hasta me hizo eso de que te bañan en chocolate! Nos metió en una de esas máquinas para sacar la celulitis, aunque ninguna de las tres teníamos, nunca venía mal prevenir, según ella.

Y ahora, venía lo peor. Lo presentía. Ella solo dijo "síganme", o sea que era malo, muy malo.

- Alice, dime que no me asesinarás…-le dije mientras marchábamos.

- Auf, exagerada! No será nada, sólo unos cuantos pelillos arrancados…-

-QUE!? DIOS DIME QUE NO!- ella se detuvo mirando a una puerta. La miraba como si nada fuera, pero para mí era la puerta al dolor. Como en las películas de terror, el pasillo blanco, la puerta al final donde está al marca de sangre del amigo del protagonista, que dejó antes de ser asesinado.

Decía"_depilación" _claramente, con letras violetas, como si fuera algo súper glamoroso! Era doloroso! Debería tener una carita de esas de los barcos piratas!

- No, Alice!

- Quieres que te digan mujer lobo?- inquirió, desafiante- quieres que se burlen de ti?

- Pero, me depilé al semana pasada! Es cada dos semanas!- protesté.

- Sin peros. Rose, ayudame!- en ese momento me levantaron entre las dos y me metieron adentro. Por poco me atan. Fue cruel, dolió mucho, casi veo Saturno!

Ahora venía la parte de maquillaje, peinado, vestimenta, etc.

Ya estaba exhausta, y el baile no había empezado. Pero estaba feliz, Edward me había pedido de ir al baile con él…

_FLASHBACK._

_Estábamos en biología, copiando del pizarrón lo que el profesor había anotado, cuando vi a Edward arrancar un pedacito de su hoja. Ya hace unos días me venía coqueteando un poco, pero tal vez sólo era mi tonta y fantasiosa imaginación._

_Como siempre, mi mente divagaba cuando él me dio un papelito, y su mano rozó la mía._

"_Esta hermosa dama tiene un compañero para el baile?"_

_Oh por dios, iba a morir, podía ser más dulce?! Pero…me preguntaba eso para lo que creía que me lo preguntaba?._

_Para sacarme mis dudas, le contesté._

"_No, caballero, podría saber por qué pregunta?"_

_Él sonrió al leerlo, pero nuestras miradas nunca se cruzaron._

_Sentí un papel en mi mano._

"_Me encantaría disfrutar de su compañía en la celebración, me haría el honor de ser mi pareja, hermosa dama?"_

_Me derretiría ahí. No es posible, EDWARD ME PEDIA QUE FUERA SU PAREJA?!_

"_Por supuesto que sí"_

_Contesté._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Y así fue como suspiré un día entero. Hoy era el día, y aunque quería estar hermosa, no quería que me torturaran con los peores elementos: bucleadoras, cremas para peinar, pincitas de depilación, maquillajes, y la peor: cera depilatoria.

- Aún no sé como aguanto esto…-les dije a mis amigas, que se encontraban a mis lados sentadas, siendo atendidas por una chica que no recuerdo el nombre de su profesión, es de esas que te peinan, maquillan, visten, todo el pack.

- La belleza duele, Swan- contestó Rosalie. Yo rodé los ojos.

**Una hora después**

- Wow…-sólo pude decir. Realmente estaba hermosa. Las peluqueras habían recogido mi pelo de una manera que yo nunca hubiera podido. Era una especie de cola pero bucles caían por mi espalda haciendo mis facciones más finas y delicadas, y ayudando a mis curvas de alguna forma. Mi maquillaje era suave, según Rose y Alice no lo necesitaba, mi vestido era el que compramos el día del..bueno, el día del inconveniente. Y mis zapatos tenían taco pero ya había estado todo un día con un zapatos de tacón puestos de manera que no cayera, y también, Laura me ayudó a mejorar mi baile de lentos, así que estaba muy feliz con mis actuales zapatos, eran hermosos, negros en la punta y del color de los volados de mi vestido en el resto.

- Admítelo, estás preciosa- dijo Rosalie. Me volteé a verla, y mi autoestima quedó en el quinto carajo. Ella estaba deslumbrante, su vestido violeta de tirantes que aparecían entre sus pechos para llegar hasta atrás de cuello, resaltaba sus curvas, y su rubio cabello estaba suelo con ondas, pero brilloso y peinado, parecía de una publicidad. Volteé a ver a Alice, estaba simplemente, hecha una diosa. Su vestido era strapless, pero más al cuerpo que el de rose, era gris con detalles de flores rosa pálido hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Su pelo, lo tenía ligeramente recogido con clips negros, haciendo que pareciese una media cola, le quedaba genial.

- No tanto como ustedes…están muy lindas chicas- las elogié.

- Ay no empieces con eso de "soy fea y patosa" estás tan linda como nosotras y más!- me retó Alice.

- Bien…-les contesté. Admito, estaba bonita, pero no tanto como ellas.

Subimos al ascensor para llegar a la recepción del Spa, habíamos pasado ahí todo el día. Los chicos pasarían a buscarnos…ya me imagino a Rosalie con su perfecto vestido en el tanque, mejor conocido como "el jeep de Emmett", sería gracioso.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, levanté la vista y lo primero que vi fue un Adonis. Por poco se me abre la boca y un hilo de baba cae por ella. Edward estaba con un traje negro que le quedaba pero mejor que al mismísimo Robert Pattinson, su camisa era blanca y no llevaba corbata, por lo que dejó desabrochados dos botones, haciendo que se vea un poco de su seguramente musculoso pecho. Más baba._ Babosa_-dijo una vocecilla en mi mente. Se veía tan hermoso… su pelo cobrizo estaba un poco, sólo un poco –parece que no pudo controlar sus cabellos, como de costumbre, él dice que tienen vida propia- peinado haciéndolo ver ligeramente más distinguido.

_Bella! Wake up!_- me habló la vocecita en mi cabeza. Me había pasado un buen rato mirando babosamente a Edward. Pero cuando me recompuse, me di cuenta que él me miraba a mí, de arriba abajo. Okay, esto era ligeramente incómodo, pero me agradaba que me mirara así. Los chicos también miraban a las chicas con cara de ensoñación, y ellas a los chicos, lo que nos convertía a todos a unos adolescentes creciditos patéticamente babosos por mirarnos babosamente por cinco babosos minutos. Puras babosadas.

- Estás muy linda hermanita- elogió Jasper a Rose- y tu te ves maravillosamente hermosa- le dijo Jasper a Alice, para luego ofrecerle su brazo.

- Rosalie, estás hecha un…-Emmett iba a seguir pero Jasper le mandó una mirada de advertencia. Rose bufó.

En cambio Edward sólo me miraba, parecía ligeramente embobado. Me acerqué a él, ya que las otras dos parejas estaban saliendo a la calle.

- Vamos?- le pregunté.

- Vamos…-susurró.

Jasper y Alice se fueron al Mercedes del primero, Rosalie y Emmett al jeep – sí, me reí al ver las piruetas de mi amiga para subirse a ese mastodonte de auto- y Edward y yo fuimos a su Volvo. Me abrió la puerta pero antes de entrara se acercó a mi oreja, su aliento rozaba mi piel provocándome escalofríos, para susurrar:

- No era justo que dijera cuán maravillosa luces enfrente de Alice y Rosalie- yo, por supuesto, antes su comentario descubrí una nueva tonalidad de rojo, sonreí tímidamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era cualquier sonrisa. Era _la _sonrisa torcida, mi preferida.

Subimos al coche y en unos minutos ya estábamos en el baile. El lugar era grande, como para trescientas personas, seguimos caminando hacia el centro del salón, cuando una fuerza divina decidió que era hora de que Emmett se volviera loco.

- MIREN! HAY UN MONTÓN DE COMIDA!- y con eso, Jasper y él quisieron comenzar a correr hacia la mesa de los bocadillos, antes de que Rosalie y Alice los tomaran por las orejas.

- Claro que no! Es un baile no una club de fútbol donde pueden comer cual cerdos!- les retó la rubia. Ellos hicieron un puchero y se llevaron a sus chicas a bailar._ Genial, me quedo aquí con Edward= silencio incómodo._

- Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó él.

- Em…bueno, esta bien-contesté. Pero hice mal al mirarlo, de nuevo debía tener cara de babosa mientras lo veía alejarse. De repente, tuve un mal presentimiento, pero seguro eran locuras mías…verdad?

* * *

Hoola, bueno me tardé pero aquí está!

Le dedico el capítulo a Luulaaa, una amiga que lee el fic y espero que le haya gustado!

Bueno, antes pensaba dejar el fic con 6 capitulo más pero me arrepentí, voy a hacer un poco más creo...=)

La vida es difícil! (?? cuek, a que vino eso?XD)

Dejeen revieww, dale? graacias!

Besos, mordidas, abrazos, de nuestros vampiros favoritoos(L)

_Feel the thunder,_

_ .... Cullen Vampires(L)  
_


	22. No lo sé

**Capítulo** 22.

"**Eres el causante de mi dolor, pero si el dolor hace que no te olvide, sufriré gustosa"**

Después de unos minutos y no ver a Edward por ningún lado, decidí ir a buscarlo…. En la pista de baile no estaba, a lo lejos vi a Emmett y a Jasper bailando con las chicas, pero Edward no estaba por ahí. Tal vez ellos sabían… me acerqué a ellos.

- Hey, oso, has visto a Edward?- le pregunté a Emmett.

- Eh... sí, creo que está afuera!- gritó por sobre la música.

Me alejé y me encaminé hacia la entrada, pero cuando estuve en la puerta, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

En el estacionamiento, al lado del Volvo, estaba Edward enrollándose con Tanya, él de espaldas a mí. Ella se colgaba de su cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y Edward sostenía sus manos. ¿Para eso me invitaba al baile? ¿Para que viera como Tanya se lo comía vivo? Me había usado, jugó conmigo y no le interesó que me lastimara. No pude contener un par de lágrimas, ahí fue cuando Tanya abrió los ojos y me sonrió malignamente, para luego gritarme:

- Disfruta ver lo que nunca tendrás, Swan!-

No pude más y me fui corriendo hacia adentro, me metería en los baños hasta que nadie quedara en ese estúpido baile. Maldita Tanya, maldita por tener el corazón de Edward.

-Bella!! ESPERA!- escuché el grito de _él, _llamándome. Por favor, que quería? Lastimarme más?

Corrí hacia los baños, nada me importó, sólo quería irme de allí. Entré y cerré la puerta de uno de los casilleros, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

- Bella?- era Alice- Bella, abre la puerta sé que estás ahí, qué pasó?- no contesté- vamos, los demás están distraídos viendo cómo Newton se emborrachó y manchó el vestido de Jessica, nadie te vio, no saben nada y no quiero que arruines tu estupendo maquillaje…-seguí callada, aunque se escuchaba cómo sollozaba-Bella, no le diré a nadie, pero déjame ayudarte…si?...sabes que no me iré… no me obligues a traer a Rosalie para que cante, y créeme, luego de escucharla te duelen los oídos- no pude sofocar una risita, eso era verdad, Rose cantaba como perro, el único defecto que tenía para interrumpir su belleza. Sabía que era un chiste, pero en este momento necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que le abrí. Sus ojos me miraron atentamente.

- Bueno, creo que el desastre de tu cara podemos arreglarlo mientras me cuentas qué sucedió- dijo mientras sacaba un mini-bolsito repleto de maquillaje. Alice era rara….Yo estaba sentada en la mesada de los lavabos mientras ella comenzaba a "reparar mi desastre".

-Bien, cuéntame…-pidió. No había nadie en el baño, así que comencé.

- Verás…llegamos y luego de que ustedes fueran a bailar Edward me preguntó si quería tomar algo… y yo le dije que sí…

- Ajá…-asintió profesionalmente mientras me maquillaba.

- Se fue y luego de un buen rato no volvía, así que decidí ir a por él… le pregunté a Emmett donde estaba- continué con la voz un poco pegajosa por el anterior llanto- y me dijo que estaba afuera…- no entendí por qué me afectaba tanto, pero volví a lloriquear- y cuando salí Edward es…estaba enro…llándose con Tanya contra su…su Volvo- dije con voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

- Ay! Cuanto más conozco a los hombres, más adoro a los perros!- exclamó Alice, provocando que riera ligeramente- claro, mi Jazz es la excepción…estaban besándose? Estas segura?-

- Si…y…yo..Los...los vi Allie- dije llorando como una niña que quería una barbie y sus padres no se la compraban.

- Oh Bella…tranquila, no vale la pena, luego iré a patearle la entrepierna, y sabrá qué es sufrir, estúpido dueño de un Volvo plateado que se enrolla con la reina de la silicona- y así fue como el gnomo diabólico que Alice tiene en su interior salió a la luz…. Pero eso no solucionaba nada…Edward había besado a Tanya cuando yo era su pareja de baile…comencé a llorar un poco más.

- Oh diablos Bella! Detente! menos mal que esta vez usé maquillaje que no se sale con agua, pero tus ojos se hincharán! Hago magia, pero no milagros!

- Basta! No me importa…a…a….aaa!- sollocé.

- Lo siento… Bella…por qué te molesta tanto? Quiero decir, ustedes no son pareja…- lo último lo dijo en susurro.

- Yo…yo…- la verdad, no sabía qué contestarle, puede que me molestara que me invitara al baile y vaya a besar a la jodida de Tanya, pero…me lastimó…bueno, yo… quiero a Edward…pero lo disimulo muy bien… hasta donde creo- no lo sé.

- Bien Bella, quería que saliera de tu boca, pero no lo dirás…-me habló con tono acusador-Bells… es obvio, te gusta Edward, por qué no se lo dices?- Bueno… al parecer lo disimulé mal.

- Él está con Tanya…-susurré.

- Eso no lo sabes, qué tal si…- la interrumpí.

- No Alice, el amor no es para mí, hace unos meses perdí al amor de mi vida, y oye! Me siento una perra! Unos meses después actúo como una tonta adolescente que quiere estar con un tonto adolescente que se enrolla con señorita plástico!- grité.

- Sabes que Edward no es cualquier hombre…él tiene el corazón de Jacob…-

-No tiene nada que ver.

- Bella!? Estas ahí?!- se escuchó el grito de Edward desde afuera del baño.

- Mierda mierdísima!- susurré.

- Mierda mierdísima? Bella, eso es una forma de maldecir?- preguntó Alice divertida.

- Las escucho, voy a entrar!- avisó desde afuera. No nos dio tiempo de pensar cuando ya estaba adentro, mirándome con culpa.

- Tú-mi amiga se acercó al chico con aire amenazador y ojos fieros…daba miedo- chupasangre apestoso y besador de cuerpos humanos rellenados con silicona! Eres un…un…!!- mi amiga se trabó buscando un insulto.

- Papanatas? Gilipollas? Marmota?- le propuse a Alice.

- Un idiota!- concluyó. Ese era mejor.

- Al, déjame hablar con Bella…- pidió con su aterciopelada voz y tratando de deslumbrar a mi amiga.

- Oh no, esos ojitos brillosos al estilo del gato de shrek no me vencerán!- habló la duende.

- Vi a Jessica coqueteándole a Jasper…-le dijo Edward.

- QUE?! ARJ! LA MATARÉ!- se giró hacia mí- Bella, creo que deberías hablar con él, si no es hoy algún día deberán hablar…- JÁ, que buena amiga, ella sólo quiere ir a retorcer el cuello de Stanley.

- Ve Alice…-dije mirando al suelo.

- Esta bien- se acercó me besó la mejilla y cuando paso al lado de Edward pellizcó su nariz- pórtate bien o te dejo sin oportunidad de tener hijos! y lo haré con una tenaza!!- y se fue.

Edward tenía cara de miedo, cuando Allie le dijo eso último su rostro era de ataque de pánico.

- Bella…yo no…no-lo corté.

- Edward está bien, entiendo que salgas con Tanya, pero me encantaría saber por qué me invitaste a mí al baile si ella es tu novia o si ella te gusta o si se gustan…-le dije con expresión dolida.

- A mí no me gusta Tanya, Bella…- contestó.

- Pues, no parecía que no te gustara cuando los vi enrollándose apasionadamente, frente a mis ojos-

- Ella se me tiró encima! Estaba aferrada a mí! No podía deshacerme de ella, y no puedo pegarle o empujar a una mujer! No me soltaba! Fue horrible! Y luego tú viniste y nos viste y ahí fue cuando logré quitármela y fui a buscarte, pero no te encontraba…-

- Entiendo que la ames, pero no puedes hacerme esto!- comencé a dejar fluir palabras sin parar- Es que no entiendes? No tenías que invitarme si…- esperen, él dijo que ella lo besó a la fuerza?- que… qué dijiste?- pregunté esperanzada.

- Que ella me besó y se colgó de mi cuello….- Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro- perdóname… pero no fue mi culpa… lo siento si te molesté…- habló con pena en la mirada- no quiero que estés triste Bella…no soporto verte mal…- ay no, mi corazón se estrujó como una esponja.

- Perdóname tú, soy una tonta, debí escucharte antes! Dios mío que vergüenza!- dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

- No, no eres tonta, eres linda e inteligente- me sonrió. Yo no pude evitarlo y lo abracé.

- Lo siento…fui muy rápida al pensar y no sopesé opciones…- él al principio se tensó y luego me devolvió el pequeño abrazo. Luego nos soltamos y el parecía tener un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes.

- Bella… has estado llorando?-me observó.

- Yo? Em…no- contesté, pero no se me dio bien mentir.

- Bella…-

-Ok, está bien, sí…- me sonrojé.

- Por mí?- inquirió. Yo asentí.

- Disculpa si soy muy directo pero…por qué te afectó tanto…?- preguntó. Parecía esperanzado. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, no aún….

- No lo sé- contesté, viendo su carita con un sentimiento que no supe descifrar.

* * *

**Hoola! Espero que les haya gustadoo!**

**Bueno, desde ahora va a haber más química entre Edward y Bella...**

**Pronto pasará algo, tal vez en el próximo capítulo...pistas?**

**Edward+Bella+casadeloscullen+Carlisleysubocota**

**jaja pueden sacar conclusiones...**

**Bueno, si llego a los 255 reviews o más subo un capítulo pasado mañana, si no el domingo, aunque en Argentina no hay clases por gripe nos dieron muchisimas tareas para hacer xd**

**Saluditoos y mordidas de su vampiro preferido!=)**


	23. A bailar!

**Capítulo 23**

"**Aunque seas el peor veneno, y mi sufrimiento predilecto, te quiero"**

Pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente con Edward, ahora estábamos practicando con Laura, ya que mañana sería la competencia.

Verán, en el año hay algunas competencias, donde las chicas que practican baile compiten contra las porristas de la universidad, un jurado elije qué grupo es mejor y ese grupo es convocado como las nuevas porristas de la universidad. En total son tres competencias, el grupo que gane dos de las tres, o las tres, queda seleccionado como nuevas porristas.

Aún recuerdo el desorden en el gimnasio el día que debíamos elegir una canción para bailar….

_FLASHBACK_

_- HAGAMOS LADY MARMALADE!- gritó Claire._

_- NO! Es muy melosa, no tiene sentido, no voy a bailar eso!!- gritó Alex, en verdad ella era medio masculina...._

_- NO!! Hagamos Pretty Woman!!- gritó Rosalie._

_- MUY VIEJA!- acotaron algunas._

_- Pero es un clásico!- contraatacó Rose._

_- Hagamos algo de Britney!!- propuso Kim, una chica rubia de ojos marrones y estatura media._

_- No!- gritó Alice._

_-Por qué no?- preguntó Kim._

_- Porque odio a Britney-_

_- PERO ELLA ES LA PRINCESA DEL POP!_

_- PERO YO LA ODIO-_

_- ERES UN BICHO RARO ALICE!- gritó Claire._

_- NO, ES VERDAD, BRITNEY APESTA!- gritó Alex._

_- ESTAN LOCAS!- y ahí comenzó el griterío, todas disputándose por Britney Spears. Y yo, sentada en el suelo en medio del lío._

_- niñas…-pidió atención Laura…- niñas…- me miró con cara de cansancio y yo le sonreí- NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!-_

_Todas se callaron se repente. Yo solté una risita._

_- Creo que tengo una buena canción… veamos, estos son sus requisitos: nada de Britney Spears, no quieren que sea muy melosa, pero tampoco demasiado rockera…y tratar que no sea vieja…- todas murmuraron un "sí"- qué les parece "Fergalicious" de Fergie?- no recordaba esa canción, me sonaba conocida pero…-_

_- SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

_- Entonces, comencemos!-_

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Escuché al canción y quedé fascinada yo también, hace dos semanas la estábamos practicando, no sabíamos qué bailarían las porristas, pero no nos importaba. Ya teníamos el vestuario. Consistía en el traje de niña exploradora que usó fergie en el videoclip de la canción **(N.A.: al final estará en el link del videoclip, veanlo, es bastante "caliente" pero en mi fic las chicas no van a ser tan "reveladoras") **

La coreografía estaba genial, además que nos reíamos cuando alguna se caía o por cualquier cosa, pero cuando debíamos ponernos serias lo hacíamos. Nos costó bastante que saliera la perfección, es una canción difícil.

- Bueno, una vez más, basta de recreos!- dijo Laura. Y seguimos practicando hasta las 20.00 pm. Habíamos llegado al gimnasio a las 15.00 pm., luego de clases aunque algunas debimos saltarnos una hora o modificar horarios, como yo.

Fuimos al comedor de la universidad y decidimos comer todas las bailarinas juntas, para charlar sobre los detalles de mañana, los chicos se sentaron en otra mesa, ya que era un pacto dentro de nuestro grupito, que nadie tuviera ningún dato sobre nuestra coreografía. Primero por que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, y segundo porque uno nunca sabe cuando la oreja de Tanya está cerca para escuchar y arruinarlo de cualquier forma.

- Me da curiosidad qué canción harán ellas…- susurró Rosalie.

- Seguro harán alguna canción que se adapte a ellas, lo que quiere decir: una canción para rapiditas- todas reímos ante el comentario de Alexandra, pero hablando de las reinas de Roma….

- Preparadas para perder?- preguntó Lauren con su voz nasal.

- Sigue soñando Lauren, es gratis!- contraatacó Alice.

- Saben que perderán, no entiendo como se pueden exponer a la humillación de perder enfrente de toda la universidad…- dijo Tanya despectivamente.

- Querida Tanya, por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, por ejemplo, en controlar que tus "atributos" inflados en silicona no exploten mientras bailas, no te parece? – le dije simulando simpatía. Ella se quedó mirándome llena de furia.

- Eres una envidiosa, que tú no tengas buen cuerpo no es mi culpa, y que no tengas autoestima tampoco es mi culpa- le replicó Tanya.

- Yo no tengo autoestima? Disculpa, yo no necesité hacerme una cirugía de nariz, en los pechos y quien sabe en cuantos lugares más, para verme linda, o para ser feliz, quién no tiene autoestima, compañera?- me inspiré y le solté todo. Todas en la mesa se quedaron atónitas mirándome como si fuera quien inventó la televisión.

- Sigue mintiéndote, bruja- contestó Tanya para luego pegar la vuelta y caminar provocativamente, lástima que Alice le puso la traba y tropezó. Enseguida se escucharon las risas de Emmett por todo el salón y luego un "ups" angelical de Allie. Cuando el trío plástico se fue, todas las chicas en la mesa me miraron sonrientes. No entendía por qué… tal vez por cómo callé a Tanya… en eso, Alex se levantó, caminó hasta donde yo estaba para agacharse al lado mío y tomar mi mano.

- Estoy a sus órdenes, Lady Bella, desde que cerró el pico de la arpía mayor, tiene mi lealtad eterna- dijo solemnemente, provocando muchas risas, incluyendo la mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estábamos en el gimnasio, en nuestra parte del vestuario, lamentablemente debíamos compartirlo con las porritas, a las cuales desterraríamos de puesto. De pronto mi imaginación salió a la luz…

_Muajaja-reía_ _ mientras estaba Tanya en el piso llorando y yo llevaba un trofeo, venía Edward en un corcel blanco vestido de príncipe moderno y me besaba, me tomaba en brazos y corría hacia fuera del gimnasio._

Okay, eso fue raro, tendría que pasar menos tiempo con Alice. Alice y Rosalie nos maquillaron a todas, nos arreglaron una linda cola de caballo para que las boinas se vieran bien, nuestros trajes eran iguales, iguales literalmente a los del videoclip… un poco sexies para mi gusto, pero como decía Alex: "competimos contra perras, debemos parecer más perras que ellas para ganarles!". Y tenía razón, de todas formas, aunque las faldas eran un poco cortas, teníamos de esas calzas para usar debajo de las minifaldas, así que no se vería nada que no debiera verse. Las chicas estaban todas muy lindas, además que se cumplió la intención de Alice, mi pequeña amiga decía que debíamos vernos lindas, y sensuales al mismo tiempo, sin parecernos a Tanya y a su prole. Yo también me veía bien, al principio creí que ese traje no me favorecería pero en realidad, nos favorecía a todas.

- Todas listas?- preguntó Laura.

- Sii!- contestamos a coro.

- Bien, en diez minutos comenzará la competencia, Stella se me adelantó y pidió que su grupo pasara primero…lo siento chicas…- dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes, el que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor!- dijo Alex macabramente juntando sus dedos y agregando una sonrisita malévola, era muy cómico su instinto competitivo. Laura rió y nosotras también, y luego de desearnos suerte y besarnos en la mejilla a cada una, se fue al gimnasio, donde presentarían a las entrenadoras, o sea, Stella y Laura. Nosotras estábamos bastante nerviosas, pero con fé.

- AY NO!- gritó Claire.

- qué pasa?!- pregunté, mientras las demás se acercaban.

- No encuentro mi boina! No está donde al dejé!- chilló desesperada.

- Tranquila, dónde estaba cuando al viste por última vez.

- En…en el banco, donde dejé casi todas mis cosas…la ví hace unos minutos, me la saqué po…porque se me había salido un mechón y…y me lo tuve que recoger c…con hebillas, cuando volví a buscarla no estaba!!-tartamudeó.

- Ya lloriquean? Se dieron cuenta que perderán?- apareció, porque siempre tiene que aparecer en los momentos inoportunos. Voltié hacia el biombo, **(N.A.: es como una pared divisoria, se puede mover y sirve también en las obras de teatro o en los actos para separar el escenario, se utiliza en vestuarios a veces para dividirlo en dos partes, como en este caso)** Tanya lo había corrido para entrar a nuestra parte del vestuario, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, sino cómo iban vestidas.

Todas llevaban unas zapatillas negras con toques dorados, medias de red rojas que estaban rotas en algunas partes, unos shorts, si es que eran shorts, parecían panties de tan apretados que eran, además de ser de cuero negro, unas remeras rojo sangre que se ataron en la cadera derecha, dejando a la vista sus ombligos. Llevaban su pelo suelto con frizz hecho voluntariamente, y labial rojo fuerte, su sombra era negra como la noche. Mmmm… tal vez sea porque son el grupo de Tanya, pero no me gustaba su estilo, no puedo negar que todas tenían buen cuerpo y les quedaba bien el traje, pero yo no hubiera querido usarlo. Y al parecer a ellas no les gustaba el nuestro.

- Por qué no se dejan de molestar?- preguntó Kim.

- Qué van a bailar con esos tontos trajes? Dora la exploradora? **(N.A.: es un programa para bebés de una niña que es exploradora, tal vez lo conozcan, es bastante famoso)**.

- Y ustedes bailarán el baile del caño?- atacó Rosalie.

- Já, no querida, pero sí ganaremos- desafió.

- TANYA!- se escuchó el tono de reproche de Stella, quien nos miraba con desprecio- vayan a ponerse en posiciones, ya apagaron las luces y les darán un minuto para ubicarse.

- Entonces andando- dijo, haciendo que todas sus compañeras caminasen hacia Stella- nos vemos cuando pierdan, chicas- nos dijo sonriendo.

- Lo mismo digo- sonreí yo.

Estaban yéndose cuando vi algo en la mano de Lauren.

- HEY!- grité, provocando que todas se dieran vuelta. Corrí hasta Lauren.

- Pero qué haces mocosa?!- exclamó Stella porque las detuve. ME acerqué a Lauren, y bruscamente hice que se diera vuelta. En su brazo, que estaba escondido en su espalda, estaba la boina de Claire. Malditas, querían arruinar nuestro show.

Miré desafiante a Lauren, le arrebaté la boina violentamente -Esto, es nuestro- le susurré amenazante y ella hizo una mueca de desagrado. Luego se fueron.

Las chicas se me acercaron.

- Wow Bella, esa mirada que le diste a Lauren sí que asustaba…- dijo Alex.

- Gracias Bella- me dijo Claire.

- Bueno, vamos, debemos prepararnos. Fuimos hasta donde era la entrada de los vestuarios al gimnasio, desde allí nadie nos veía, pero nosotras veíamos a las porristas y al público. Sonó un celular, el de Allie.

- Jasper, Edward y Emmett nos mandan suerte y besos a todas- dijo con aire de ternura. Todas soltamos un "aaaww", cuando empezaron a salir luces titilantes que se movían por toda la zona donde estaban las porristas, ya en sus posiciones.

- AQUÍ TENEMOS, AL GRUPO DE LAS PORRISTAS! LOGRARÁN SEGUIR EN EL PUESTO DE PORRISTAS O LAS NUEVAS CHICAS LAS SACARÁN?- dijo el locutor por el parlante.

La música comenzó y reconocí la canción; "I'm Slave 4u" de Britney Spears. Soltamos una risilla, porque nosotras casi elegimos a la misma cantante, y porque nos daba gracia los movimientos de putas que hacían. En este momento, estaban gateando en el piso! Es una competencia! No un burdel!.

- Por favor…- susurró Alex. Es verdad que nosotras haríamos movimientos "atrevidos" pero no llegaríamos a tanto.

Logré ubicar a Laura en una silla al lado de donde estaba el jurado, que miraban atentamente la coreografía y a las chicas moverse. Ahora empezaban a moverse realmente bien, aunque bailaban muy atrevidamente, coordinaban perfectamente y sería difícil ganar. Pero podíamos hacerlo.

La música terminó y ellas terminaron en una pose final decente. Luego, las luces se prendieron y todos aplaudieron muchísimo. Me entró la duda de si me equivocaría, cuando llegó Laura hasta nosotras.

- Ellas lo hicieron muy bien, pero ustedes lo harán mejor, son las mejores, y si no ganan, nada cambiará, tendremos otras oportunidades, ustedes sólo disfruten el baile, está bien?- dijo alentadoramente- no estén nerviosas, miren al público y disfruten del baile, si es necesario mírenme a mí, para sentirse más seguras, si?- todas asentimos- ahora, a bailar chicas!- sonrió. Todas nos sonreímos y cruzamos los dedos. Las luces se apagaron. Había llegado el momento.

* * *

**Bueno, lo prometido, he aquí el capítulo 23, que no es ExB, pero si em pareció divertido...**

**Espero que les hayan gustado las canciones que elegí, em volvi loca y terminé optando por esas.**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = S Y n M c 9 o o z W w **(saquen los espacios)**

**En el video muestran los trajes de "niñas exploradoras", me pareció femenino y divertido, además que daba en el clavo porque también era provocativo, no? jajaja**

**Y al grupo de Tanya se me courrió eso, además que es BASTANTE más provocativo, me pareció que quedaría bien.**

**Bueno, si llegamos a más de 278 reviews, subo capítulo el domingo, sino el martes...**

**Espero que els guste y dejenme sus opiniones, si les gustaron las canciones, si les gustaron los trajes, si preferían más ExB, si les gustaría que hiciera un poco más de AxJ o RxEm, etcétera, todas las críticas son bienvenidas :)**

**Pistas de lo que se viene?**

**Campamento-playa-coqueteos-buenas relaciones.**

_**ATENCION!!: EN MI PERFIL ESTÁN LOS VESTIDOS DEL BAILE Y COSAS DE OTRAS OCASIONES, SI QUIEREN VERLOS!**_

**Los quiero, dejen su review,**

**Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS!:)**

**Besos y mordidas de su vampiro favoritoo(L) (o vampira si algún chico lee el fic jaja)  
**


	24. Ganadoras

Capítulo 24.

"No se puede hacer una buena costura, sin pincharse con la aguja"

Antes salir del vestuario, confirmamos que todas estabamos presentables y nuestra ropa bien sujeta, nadie quería que se escapara una tira de sostén en medio del baile. En la oscuridad, nos movimos sigilosamente hasta el centro del gimnasio. Estábamos en frente de una mesa con el jurado, y atrás del jurado estaba en las gradas, todo el público.

-Y AQUÍ PRESENTAMOS, EL NUEVO GRUPO DE BAILARINAS DE NUESTRA QUERIDA INSTITUCIÓN, VEAMOS SI PUEDEN SUPERAR A LAS ANTERIORES COMPETIDORAS- gritó el locutor.

Estaba muy nerviosa, estábamos posicionadas en tres filas intercaladas, yo estaba en el medio de la primera fila. Lo que significaba, que sería vista sin problemas, no me podía esconder detrás de nadie. Pero, por primera vez en mi vida, tenía fé en mí.

La música comenzó, pero las luces no se dijimos al chico que manejaba las luces –que era un alumno- que las prendiera después de que se hiciera el _"four, tres, two, uno", _y así lo hizo.

_Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm banging is de-li-cious_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see me you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons_

Me sentía segura y note que estaba bailando muy bien, sonreía cuando debía y, no me pregunten cómo hice, pero mientras bailaba y me movía, hasta parecía sensual.

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- [def fading echo]  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Coming to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me  
_

Logre distinguir a Edward, Emmett y Jasper entre el público, sonreían y noté que Edward me miraba sólo a mí. No podía hacerlo mal, si tenía la atención de Edward, la aprovecharía.

_  
__I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

_Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy_

Ahora venía la parte más difícil, además que hacíamos el playback de toda la canción –cuando Fergie cantaba, por supuesto- pero era muy rápida, asi que debíamos bailar rápido también, no imaginan lo que me costó hacer bien esta parte.

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

_[Rap]  
All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she__'s_

_Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)  
_

_  
__So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the. _

Los aplausos no cesaban, y me atrevería a decir que eran más que los que tuvieron las porristas. Mientras la gente gritaba y nos aclamaba, Alice se subió en la espalda de Rose, y la duendecillo tiró su boina hacia Jasper. Luego de que se bajara, Rose hizo lo mismo con Emmett. _Qué va! Sólo tengo una vida_-pensé. Corrí hacia mis amigas, a abrazarlas, entre Allie y Rose me levantaron y ahí fue cuando decidí tirar mi boina, a Edward, por supuesto. Este la atajó y me dio una gran sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

Nos felicitamos entre todas, hasta que pidieron que nos organizáramos, pues venía la hora de ser juzgadas. **(N.A.: Sonó como si estuvieran en una prisión XD)**

Ambos grupos nos paramos en una línea recta, un hombre de pelo negro, alto y ojos negros se paró con un papel y una gran sonrisa.

Nos miró a todas mientras hablaba.

- Bueno, hemos visto dos maravillosos grupos de bailarinas, todas los hicieron muy bien, pero debemos elegir a uno sólo- dijo amablemente. Laura se paró en el medio de nosotras, al igual que Stella, sólo que ellas ni se abrazaban ni se tomaban las manos, todas miraban al sobre- tuvimos en cuenta la unión de los grupos, el trabajo en equipo y la conexión, eso fue lo que nos convenció de elegir al ganador…bueno, aquí va…- miré a Tanya que sonreía con suficiencia, me dirigió una mirada socarrona, y yo preferí buscar los ojos verdes que siempre me animaban. Edward me miraba, y yo lo miré, mientras el hombre abría el sobre. El_ queridísimo _señor, se hacía el gracioso y no terminaba de abrir el sobre.

- _HEY, ABRE EL SOBRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- _gritó Emmett desde las gradas, causando risas en todo el lugar. El señor se dio vuelta, lo miró y le dijo:- ahí va.

Lo abrió y yo seguía mirando a Edward.

- Y las ganadoras son… el grupo de la profesora…tara ta tán… EL GRUPO DE LA PROFESORA LAURA!- gritó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!- sólo se escuchaban gritos por parte de nosotras, me abracé con Alex que estaba a mi lado y luego fui con Rosalie y Alice, nos abrazamos entre todas y vi que todos aplaudían, pero no localizaba a Edward ni a los chicos.... Volyée la cabeza a ver si los encontraba pero no estaban.

-AAH!- pegué un grito cuando no sentí mis pies sobre el suelo. Edward me estaba cargando en su espalda y daba vueltas y saltaba por todos lados mientras yo reía sin parar. Pude ver que Emmett y Jasper hacían los mismo con sus novias, solo que Alice gritaba y saltaba sobre el pobre de Jazz sin parar.

- Ey! Felicidades!- me gritó Edward.

- Bájame!- grité mientras me reía._ Sí, es que quería bajarme de la perfecta espalda del chico que me gusta. _Nótese el sarcasmo.

- Vamos a celebrar!!- gritó Emmett, luego se puso a correr hacia la salida con Rosalie encima, mi amiga gritaba desaforadamente. La verdad, estar sobre un Emmett corriendo como loco, daría miedo. Todos, las chicas de nuestros grupo, y chicos que nos apoyaban corrieron a la salida.

Vaya sorpresa al ver que Edward lo seguía también corriendo, conmigo encima.

- NO BEBAN DEMASIADO!- gritó Laura, di vuelta mi cabeza y le tiré un beso sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- gritó Alice demasiado alto. Todos paramos creyendo que algo le sucedía- No podemos ir vestidas así!-

- ALICE!- grité- DEJA LA MODA EN PAZ!-

- No se preocupen- dijo Rose, que seguía encima de Emmett- todas se trajeron una muda de ropa suponiendo que iríamos a festejar en acso que ganáramos, y traje ropa para ustedes nos arreglaremos en los vestuarios, ok?-sonrió mirándonos a Alcie y a mí.

- Arre, Jazz, quiero abrazar a Rosalie!- le pidió a su novio. Edward y yo nos carcajeamos, y Jasper simuló un relinchido mientras galopaba hasta Rose. Ella y Alice se abrazaron y yo no paraba de reir.

Luego tuve que ir de vuelta a los vestuarios para que las chicas y yo nos cambiáramos.

* * *

**_Hoola! bueno, muchas gracias por todos lo reviews!_**

**_Sé que este capítulo no está muy bueno, no hay muchas cosas interesantes, pero lo necesitaba para poder hacer el siguiente._**

**_Pistas?_**

**_Alcohol-confusión-unbeso._**

**_Bah, con eso els digo todo, pero espero que lo lean igual jajaa._**

**_No está bien bonito ese botoncito verde?_**

**_Veré si puedo subir el jueves o el viernes ;)_**

**_Besos y mordidaaaaaas(L)_**

**_Adopt Me Carlisle!  
_**


	25. La mejor borrachera de mi vida

Capítulo 25

Si no te gusta lo que te digo, mi voz es música para mis oídos

-Llegaamos!- dijo Emmett. Estábamos los seis en su jeep, luego de cambiarnos todos los chicos que querían festejar montaron sus coches y nosotros fuimos al mamut que tiene mi amigo por auto. Claire nos había dicho que nos encontraríamos todos en un antro llamado "Breaking Dawn". Alice, Rose y yo estabamos que saltábamos de la alegría y los chicos también, habiamos ganado! Já, si hubiesen visto la cara de Tanya…

- Fue terrible la cara de Tanya!- gritó Rosalie.

- Estaba pensando en eso- dije riendo.

- Yo pensaba en que… lo olvidé- dijo Emmett. Edward lo miró con cara de : eh? Y luego rodó los ojos, mientras lo demás reíamos, hasta en ese momento era lindo.

Yo estaba del lado izquierdo de la parte trasera, cuando barí la puerta para bajar, antes e que me diera cuenta Edwardme habí tomado de la cintura y de un saltito me bajó, por supuesto, me sonrojé a más no poder.

- Gracias-le dije.

- No hay de qué, estas muy bonita esta noche…-comentó sonriendo. Ahora sí, debía estar del tono de mi remera. Llevaba una remera de tirantes que se ataban en la espalda roja y bastante escotada, unos jeans negros ajustados, chatas rojas y un bolso grande y lindo rojo. Estaba algo provocativa, todo era ajustado, pero hoy era día de celebración, al diablo esos dramas de comportarse como señorita!

-Gracias de nuevo-le dije riendo.

Entramos al lugar uno detrás del otro, era muy lindo, de paredes azules y el suelo plateado oscuro, había una bola centellante en el techo y varias luces de colores, de lejos vi una gran mesa ovalada y plateada con todas las chicas de nuestro grupo de baile y algunos chicos...Tyler, Eric, Mike, Evan, Peter, entre otros bebiendo algunos tragos. Les hice una seña a los demas de que fuéramos y nos sentamos en unas sillas, una vez acomodados vino el mozo…que miraba bastante babosamente a Jasper...Allie la degollaría….

- Hola… soy María… que quieren tomar?- preguntó mirando sólo a Jazz.

- HOLA-comenzó la duende hablandole con furia-… yo quiero una caipiriña…RÁPIDO.

- yo también-dije, aunque era poco resistente al alcohol, esta noche era de festejo.

-que sean tres- pidió Rosalie

- Y tres cervezas- pidió Jasper.

- Si necesitas otra cosa…avisame, no importa qué- le coqueteó la tal María. Tuve que sostener a Alice porque estaba a punto de saltar sobre su yugular.

- La mataré- siseó una vez que la camarera se fue.

- Tranquila Chuki- habló Emmett actuando como gay- Jazzy sólo te ama ti, amorosa- dios, Emmett nunca se cansa de hacer bromas.

Otra caipiriña, y dos cervezas bebidas por mí después la gente comenzó a ir a la pista de baile.

_-Ésta será mi noche-_pensé. Me acerqué a Edward meneando mis caderas mientras el me miraba divertido, le sonreí y lo agarre de las manos sacándolo a bailar conmigo mientras el reía. Ahora estaban pasando "no me arrepiento de este amor", no es una cancion muy conocida por esta zona pero yo la conocía de pequeña, cuando mi madre intentó tomar clases de este baile. **(N.A.: cuarteto, en Argentina no es una danza muy fina, pero es muy divertida, dan ganas de llorar de la adrenalina jaja, escuchen la cancion "No Me Arrepiento De Este Amor- Gilda" pobre, la cantante murio, descanse en paz, pero la música es muy divertida para bailar y cantar)** comenzamos a bailar entre la gente y muy divertidos, ambos sonreíamos y yo me sentía tan feliz… Edward me hacía dar vueltas y era mejor que volar. Luego de unas tres canciones, fui y decidí tomar algo más fuerte, me bebí de una un vaso de whisky, y ya empezaba a reir como loca.

De pronto Alice me tomó del brazo y me hizo bailar con ella, estabamos haciendo cualquier cosa y era genial. Casi muero de la risa cuando vi a Edward y Jasper bailando juntos como si fueran gays. Ellos dos que siempre eran serios y tranquilos, ahora se meneaban, pestañeaban sin parar y simulaban mover su pelo como si lo tuviesen largo. Llegué a llorar de risa al igual que Alice, era demasiado! Estaban meneando sus caderas y se arqueaban para sacar sus traseros! Pero el golpe de gracia fue cuando llegó Emmett simulando tirarles besitos y moviendo su trasero mientras pegaba grititos femeninos sin parar. Dios, estaba por explotar. Ahora los tres se hacían caras sexies, mientras Rose se nos unía riendo como desquiciada. Ahora estaban en una filita uno detrás del otro muy apretados yendo para adelante. De pronto todos estabamos en una gran fila meneandonos al ritmo del cuarteto más divertido que había bailado en mi vida. Yo ya estaba medio ebria, y me reía como una loca, al igual que Alice y Rosalie.

Luego de un baile descontrolado y muchas risas, comenzaron los lentos. Nos fuimos a sentar y yo estaba tomando mi tercera cerveza de la noche cuando alguien me la sacó.

-Hey!- me quejé hacia Edward.

- Estás ebria, si sigues tomando pronto veras triple Bella- contestó con esa voz aterciopelada.

- Bien- me enfurruñé- igual sólo quedaba un trago de todo el vaso- le saqué la lengua y él rió. Me di cuenta que mi voz no sonaba clara.

- Ya estás borracha, es divertido- habló sonriendo.

- Divertido será tu sucio trasero!- de repente me sentí enojada, pero luego reflexioné mis palabras y temí que se enojara conmigo- no te enfades, lo dije bromeando, de hecho, tienes un trasero sexy- terminé sonriendo. Edward soltó una carcajada.

- Gracias, y lamento no poder decirte lo mismo, no sería caballeroso- sentenció.

- No te agrada mi trasero?- pregunté hipando y desolada. _¿Por qué veía dos Edwards? _Él rió y contestó.

- Ok, te diré que opino de tu trasero pero sólo porque mañana te vas a haber olvidado de esta conversación- conestó- tienes un trasero muy perfecto, lo que hace que seas más hermosa aún- yo sonreí y no me pude creer que no me había sonrojado aún, estando hablando de traseros con Edward Cullen- quieres bailar?-preguntó, estaba todo rojo de la vergüenza… tal vez era porque dijo que mi trasero era perfecto….

- Claro!- dije efusivamente.

Fuimos a la pista, aunque el me sostuvo, yo me tambaleaba un poco… nos pusimos a bailar la canción que estaban pasando, "Yesterday" de The Beatles. Edward me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo a él. Yo reí y como no estaba sobria, no me sonroje, es más, me acerqué lo más que pude a él sonriendo, igual que Edward.

Nos movíamos tranquila y dulcemente y no dejábamos de mirarnos a los ojos, hasta que su verde mirada se tornó divertida.

- Sabes? Eres más agradable aún cuando estas borracha-

- Gracias- dije sonriendo estúpidamente, aunque no sabía si eso era un cumplido, pero estaba demasiado ebria como para pensar claramente- tu eres agradable siempre…- confesé.

- Bueno, considerando que piensas que tengo un trasero sexy y soy agradable siempre, debería creer que eres una psicópata que se obsesionó conmigo y sólo simulas ser mi amiga para secuestrarme?- jugó.

- Si quieres que te secuestre, lo haré, sólo debes pedirlo-reí.

- No hay otra persona en el mundo por al cual desee ser secuestrado que no seas tú- habló con los ojos iluminados y cambiando su vista de mi boca a mis ojos. De pronto yo me estaba acercando a él y nuestros labios estaban a dos centímetros. Él se acercó un poco más y se detuvo.

- No…no quiero besarte si no eres consciente de ello…-susurró- mañana querrás asesinarme…- comentó apenado.

- Arj, sólo bésame Cullen!- le dije medio enfadada y estampé mis labios con los suyos, al principio se sorprendió pero luego me correspondió. Sus labios contra los míos eran una sensación hermosa, encajábamos perfectamente, su aliento tan masculino y embriagador me volvía loca y, inesperadamente, fue él el que me apretó más hacia él y aumentó el tono d elo que antes era un inocente beso. Urg, este chico es demasiado perfecto, besa como los dioses! Ya no puedo dudarlo, es totalmente perfecto y yo soy muy poco para él, pero si Edward está dispuesto a aceptarme, yo lo amaría por siempre con mucho gusto.

Debimos cortar el fantástico beso por la estúpida falta de aire, juntamos nuestras frentes y mirándonos a los ojos sonreímos.

-Eres tan hermosa…-susurró.

Edward me volvió a dar un pequeño besito en los labios y puso mi cabeza en su torneado pecho para seguir bailando la hermosa canción tranquilamente, podía sentir que soltó una risita, y yo también lo hice. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla, sentía que el pedazo de corazón que se había llevado Jacob al morir, había vuelto con Edward, y estaba demasiado feliz por eso.

* * *

**Hoola! como estaan? espero que muy bien!**

Bueno, este capítulo es corto porque la verdad sifruté haciéndolo y creí que quedaba bien así, si no les gusta avísenme, las críticas son siempre útiles mis queeeeeridas.(y queridos si hay algún chico)

Lo que más me gustó hacer es a los chicos bailando juntos y a Bella ebria, no me la imaginaba pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, recuerden que si tienen ideas que quieran darme o recomendaciones les pido por favor no duden en darle al review o a un private message, si?

Ahora, no sé cuando podré subir, sé que esta vez tardé mcuho y ahora se me vienen más tareas así que veré. Disuclpen si no subo en bastante tiempo....

Saludoos! dejen review si tienen tiempo, no seas fiaqueros jejej


End file.
